The Proposal
by racooncity
Summary: When Tsuna's grandmother's condition worsened, she admitted her last wishES :seeing her beloved grandchild with someone. Hibari just HAD to be there that time, huh? 1827 YES it's yaoi , OOC ALERT. R&R please XD! *Disclaimer inside*
1. Prologue

Title: The Proposal

Pairings: HibariTsuna (1827), and some others if I feel like it kufufufu.

Disclaimer: Well, duh, this is very basic... if I _do_ own KHR, Hibari would've been with Tsuna for eternity.

Original plot by me, and the rest is planned by me and my friend, Black134. Don't bother searching her in , she doesn't have an account here.

* * *

The evening was perfect. Tsuna – the ever denying Tenth boss of Vongola, Gokudera – the most loyal right hand of Tsuna, and Yamamoto – the cheerleader-like man of the three, were chattering away in their way back to Tsuna's house, with a typical aim that they had used for the whole week.

Yep – the semester test. They all received the test results today.

Gokudera have been teaching his beloved boss and his... _baseball friend_ for the whole week now. He don't really want to teach the baseball freak, but he just _had _to, since Tsuna asked him to.

Well, as a right hand man, he couldn't decline any of his boss' so-called command, especially when he's really loyal to the boot. He, of course, passed all the tests perfectly.

Yamamoto has the job to lighten up the atmosphere of the room. When they got stuck – Gokudera _is _smart, but he can't act like a god always, right? - he'll just laugh about it and move them to the next question. Yamamoto passed the tests, even though he fails in some.

Tsuna is doing pretty greatly in the tests. He worked a lot harder than Yamamoto this time – which makes Gokudera really happy that Tsuna is paying his whole attention on Gokudera's teachings – and passed all of the tests with fairly good scores. He felt like flying any time now.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted with a smile never comes off of his face as he opened the door and opened his shoes, his friends following him short.

"Okaerinasai, Tsuna!" Nana greeted from the kitchen. She glanced to the door to see her son, finding him with his friends.

"Ah! G-Good evening, Tenth's mother!" Gokudera bowed deeply in respect, in which Nana giggled.

"Good evening, Tsuna's mom!" Yamamoto smiled. Nana smiled back.

"Welcome, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Tsuna, can you come with me for a while?" Nana said.

"Huh? Me? Sure! Sorry, but could you go upstairs first? I'll be back in a minute." Tsuna said, a bit bewildered at his mother. His mother wasn't the type to be secretive from his friends.

"Sure, Tenth!" and so Gokudera dragged Yamamoto up.

After the two are gone, Tsuna went back to his mother's attention.

"Well, you see, do you remember your grandmother?" Nana started, turning Tsuna's attention to her.

"You know, the grandma from your father's side?" she said hesitantly, trying to pull any string to make Tsuna remember.

"Oh, right. I remember. What's with her?" he asked. He had just met the said grandmother, Tsukina, a few weeks ago when Ninth decided for a trip to Japan headquarters to pay a visit. He went with his wife, taking along his guardians which insisted to come.

Of course, there was one hell of a reunion. The Ninth's guardians meeting over Tsuna's guardians....weren't exactly an _excellent _idea.

Let's just say that the victim were Tsuna's home, the much abused house with broken lamps, windows, tables, and more furniture. There were hilarious games and embarrassing events - to the point that you can call it shaming - but of course, who cares. Reborn did, though, and without anyone's knowing, he have recorded all of the events for any need in the future.

Nana took a deep, deep breath.

"You see, yesterday, she was submitted to the hospital due to a serious disease...." she started.

Even without hyper intuition, anyone can note the shaking tone of hers.

"It.. it allows her to...to step to the other side anytime. So I want you to go to Italy and stay with her until... until the time comes under her own request," Nana's eyes are serious, a bit teary in the ends.

Tsuna was speechless. His bangs covered his eyes. Everybody that attended the reunion knows that Tsuna's grandmother, Tsukina, loves Tsuna very much, and when I mean 'very', it means _very, very _much. She made him her favourite grandchildren.

Tsuna loves the surprisingly-hyper grandmother too, she was such a nice lady and she treated him like her own son.

There was a long, pregnant silence.

"....Tsuna?" Nana asked finally.

"Am I going alone?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"Uh?" The question caught Nana off guard.

"Well, of course not! You'll be going with Hibari-san tomorrow. I've informed your grandfather already, your flight is tomorrow at 9 AM." she answered quickly.

"I'm really, _really _sorry Tsuna, but I can't go with you, I have some stuffs to do... I'll go to Italy as soon as I can," Nana looks away, and Tsuna knew that she has something up her sleeves.

But if it's about his grandmother, he'll do anything. It was his grandmother's wish, after all.

"No, it's okay. I'm with Hibari-san anyway, Mom, so I know I'll be alright," he convinced his mother and himself.

'_As safe as I can be.....'_ Tsuna thought as he silently prayed to God, begging him to spare him from Hibari's bites and for his grandmother to be as safe as she can.

* * *

That night...

Tsuna is sitting on his bed, exhausted after packing his stuffs for the next day as he tried to get all of the information he gained from earlier that day. He had told Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Of course, Gokudera showed such disagreement, but due to the pleads of his dear Tenth, let's say he forgot about it instantly.

Yamamoto laughed in the end and supported Tsuna with all he's got.

**_Flashback_**

_"Am I going alone?" Tsuna asked._

_"Uh?" The question caught Nana off guard._

_"Well, of course not. You'll be going with Hibari-san tomorrow. I've informed your grandfather already." she answered quickly._

_**Flashback end**  
_

_'Wait. Why did mom picked Hibari-san out of my friends? If it was Gokudera or Yamamoto, I won't be surprised, but _Hibari-san_?' _Tsuna suddenly realized after he recited the whole scene.

_'And considering her actions, too, my hyper intuition said that she has something up her sleeves... but I'll just shove that one off now, it's time to think about Grandma*'s safety!' _Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. Then he took a deep breathe.

_'Even though that Hibari-san stuff is still bothering me...but at least I'm happy, I'm able to spend more time with him' _Tsuna smiled cutely with a light blush on his cheeks as he went under the bed covers. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about the next day _and _Hibari.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Nice? Bad? Interesting? Boring?

I got to admit, the first chapter _was _short. Don't think will happen on the next chapters, though...

Well, if you want this to continue, please review! It'll motivate me to write the second chapter faster, and who knows it'll be soon.

This is my first time writing a story (aside from "The Skies", since that one was a drabble-poem. Or so I called), so please have some mercy!

Comments, complaints, flames, anything is accepted! 8D

EDIT: I've added the extra scene and some general stuff (or so I called, again) about Hibari chosen to accompany Tsuna and the reunion under Tangerine342's request. Hibari's _opportunity_ with Tsuna will be explained in the next chapters, maybe the last one, maybe the next one. It will be random....I think.

*Tsuna calls Tsukina (his grandmother in the fic) "Grandma". Ohoooooo 8DD


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 "Arrival"

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. KHR. Is that enough?

Please look at the stuff I wrote after the story's finished! :)

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134. Thx for all of the reviews!! XD. Sorry I can't say thank you to all the favorites, since I couldn't seem to find any suitable time to say it personally one by one. So yeah, thanks for all of the supports! XD I promise I'll work harder! (Hell, the plots are all done. Hoho, thanks to Black134, my beeeeeeeest friend lol 8D)

* * *

The next day in the Narita Airport, let's take a look to our favorite pairing....

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna called out, panting heavily as he ran as fast as he could.

He was wearing a white hoodie with orange stripes, the numbers '27' emblazoned on the back of it. A simple light orange T-shirt and blue jeans with white converse sneakers accompanied his attire; his eyes shows excitement, worry, and fear in the same time while his hair is as wild as ever.

"You're almost late, weak herbivore," those cold eyes looked at Tsuna, but no glare or dark aura is emitting from him, which Tsuna is surprised at.

"The plane's going to departure soon, we have to go,"

When Tsuna take a look at Hibari's attire, he was stunned. Hibari, _the _Hibari, is wearing a long sleeved dark grey formal jacket, _plain _white shirt, and black pants. He wore the jacket _properly. _No hung jackets, no red arm-band, no school uniform. Kusakabe still wear the black uniform, though.

"I'll leave the school in your hands when I'm gone. Don't leave any delinquents go around unpunished." Hibari ordered to Kusakabe.

"Yes, Kyou-san. Please enjoy the trip," Kusakabe bowed deeply, and smiled rather apologically to Tsuna.

Spending time with Hibari for around 15 hours....may be a nightmare for any normal persons.

Too bad that Tsuna is not a normal person. Well, for Hibari, that is.

And some opponents that have seen his flame. Not anybody can emit an orange flame from his forehead or got shot and ran in his boxers in place of dying.

Moving back to the couple, Tsuna took the seat beside the window and Hibari right beside him.

They took Vongola's private jet – in which Tsuna's eyes bulged and declined, but gave in later on after Reborn blackmailed and threatened ("It seems that your son have grown some backbones, Iemitsu.") and after a while, Tsuna heard a soft snore coming from beside him.

"Huh?" he turned his head to the source, finding a sleeping _Hibari. _Hibird is kept by Kusakabe while he's in Italy, so there's no Hibird.

Hibari's hair fell softly on his eyes, and Tsuna can't help but taking his camera out and took a picture.

But, as clumsy as he is, he forgot to turn off the flash. As usual, Hibari woke up. God, he'd even woke up from the slightest touch.

"Herbivore..." Hibari was emitting a dark, _very _dark aura around him. He's not frowning or glaring, though.

Hibari found himself unable to glare at the puppy-eyed brunette in front of him, who is shaking uncontrollably with tears visible on the edge of the brunette's eyes.

'_Goodness, he's too cute...' _he thought, trying to hide the blush that's coming. Well, everybody knows that _he_ has a soft side for cute things.

"Sorry, Hibari-san! You're just too cute and I can't stand the temptation..." Tsuna realized what he had said and covered his mouth quickly.

Hibari just sighed, rolled over, and went back to sleep. Tsuna blinked.

"Well, at least he didn't bit me...," Tsuna shrunk back to his seat. Tsuna sighed in relief, and checked out the picture he captured.

The camera showed a sleeping Hibari Kyouya, whom looked like innocent – as if he has no problems and thoughts at all for the moment.

_'I'm _so _going to print this, framed it and put it in my room,' _he smiled cutely at the camera as he thought of it.

The trip have been quite uneventful.... well, if you can call a scene of a sleeping Hibari and Tsuna cuddling '_uneventful'. _

The air conditioner have been too cold, and because it's the middle of the night according to Japan's time, the others have been fairly asleep.

Not wanting to make any trouble for anyone, Tsuna moved nearer to Hibari instead of asking the stewardess a blanket.

Hibari woke up of feeling an extra weight on his left shoulder. He opened his eyes to find a certain brunette sleeping on his shoulder.

Unexpectedly, rather than biting Tsuna to death, he went back to sleep.

At the morning, the stewardesses found the two sleeping _very _adorably, and can't help but taking photo by their 'emergency' cameras. Without flashes, of course.

Tsuna woke up to some giggling stewardesses, and as soon as he realized the position he was in, he was blushing so hard until he can feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Relax, we won't tell anyone, Sawada-san," one of the stewardesses whispered near Tsuna's ear, the others keep giggling all the way. They had been calling Tsuna 'Sawada-san', because Tsuna refused to be called 'Sawada-sama'.

Tsuna relieved a bit, but he was curious because his intuition practically shouting at him, saying that they have done _something _suspicious when he and Hibari were asleep.

Tsuna ended up shoving off the matter aside.

* * *

15 hours passed with some shrieks, a _lot _of blushes, whines, and thank you's from our dear Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth.

Hibari mostly keeps quiet, but he keeps sending glares to the stewardesses after he realized why the stewardesses have been giggling every time they see Hibari and Tsuna.

He couldn't bite the stewardesses to death, though, as his lover forbid him beforehand to not attack anyone, I mean _anyone _when they're on the plane.

They arrived on Aeroporto Internatzionale Falcone Borsellino Palermo (A/N: Yes, it's a real one. And yes, it's too long), through a private lane of the airport. The Vongola headquarters is in Milan, but Tsuna's grandmother usually lives in Palermo, which was why the aged lady was sent to the best hospital there.

The stewardesses waved a goodbye when they parted ways with our couple, but the women know, they will meet them again in the near future.

"Hey, son!" an energetic, booming voice greeted Tsuna. Of course, like any human will do, Tsuna looked at the direction of the voice.

"How are you, son?" a crashing hug enveloped Tsuna, to the point that it suffocates the brunette.

"Uh, hi, dad..." Tsuna replied weakly, his oxygen supply running out.

"Hm? Why so weak, son? Did you catch a cold?" Iemitsu asked, completely oblivious of his son's condition.

"Uhm, Iemitsu-san, I think you should let go of Tsuna, his face is turning purple..." a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh! Sorry, son!" Iemitsu let the brunette go, and Tsuna inhaled a rush of oxygen quickly. Hibari was glaring at the older man the whole time.

"Hmm? Where's Basil-kun?" Tsuna looked around, a bit confused about the polite boy's absence.

"Well, he's on a mission, so he couldn't-"

"Hi, Tsuna! How have you been? And hello, too, Kyouya! Nice to see you again!" the same familiar voice greeted the raven, and when Tsuna turned his head to the voice direction, he saw a familiar ablonde with a horde of man-in-blacks behind him.

"Dino-san! Why are you here?" Tsuna smiled. He wondered why Dino called Hibari "Kyouya", though, but he shoved it off.

"Well, Tsuna, of course I'm here to welcome you to Italy!" Dino hugged Tsuna.

"Rather than stuck between those piles of boring works, I'd rather greet my brother, don't you think?" Dino whispered beside Tsuna's ears as he grinned.

Iemitsu and Dino's subordinates also greeted him, some in private. The women subordinates were giggling, and Tsuna's hyper intuition said that the women subordinates were the stewardesses he met on the plane.

"Okay, enough with the reunions and greetings! Tsuna, you need to go to your grandma's hospital right now, your belongings will be taken by me and the boys. Dino and Romario will drive you there." Iemitsu patted Tsuna's back, partly comforting and supporting him.

"Oh, and I'll support you in whatever you choose," the older man suddenly whispered near Tsuna's ear.

When Tsuna turned to his father, his father already turned his back on Tsuna and began walking away.

"So, Tsuna, I think we should go now," Dino smiled lightly.

"Yeah."

* * *

One hour later, they arrived at the hospital. The hospital wasn't big, and Tsuna couldn't make out the hospital's name. He shrugged it off, though, he would rather go to his grandmother soon.

He was told that his grandmother was assigned to the room 1827, he took off with Hibari. Dino and Romario said that they have to take care of some things, so they only gave the two the directions to the room.

The room is located on the 18th floor, an executive floor specially made only for Vongola boss' relatives. He turned left after arriving on the 18th floor, searching for the 27th door.

The number '27' was painted in black on the door. Tsuna reached out to open the said door, of course.

"Ah, my dear grandson!" a familiar voice rang out to Tsuna as soon as he opened the door

* * *

A/N: Ooooo, first cliffhanger! 8D hohoho. Hope you guys didn't hate me for it. This is finished in Black134's home (pink...pink...pink...), I was laughing at the grandmother's design. Yes, I made the grandma's picture. I'll post it up in devArt after I made her first debut. I'll post the link on the fic if you guys are too lazy to check it out.

ANYWAY. Reviews will once again boost up by memory AND......my speed. My theory about that is indeed true.

For goodness' sake, I went through a lot of headaches this time .

The first was the airport, then Dino, then the hospital, then the grandma. I checked the real airport in Google, and it is one of the airports located in Sicily, the location where Reborn made his first appearance in the anime. 8D I re-checked it by Youtube, seriously.

I was half-dead when doing the Dino part, he's hard to write ..

I give up about the hospital -after looking through Google Map- so if anybody have a suggestion about the hospital, I'd love to know about it. If none suggested, maybe I'll make it Vongola's hospital.

I hope it was worth it :)! Enjoy 8D hoho

EDIT: Sorry, I forgot about Basil completely . hoh hoh. To anybody who think Hibari is already lovers with Tsuna, I have to admit I wrote it wrongly .. Yes, it was a change in plan, and me, being idiotic, forgot to check them all. They weren't lovers....yet. Hoho, just you wait for the ending. Keep tuned, everyoneee!


	3. The Meeting of First Request

Chapter 3, "First Request"

Disclaimer: Well, you know, if I _do_ have KHR, I won't need to make a fic, right... I'll just make an arc of this and make a LOT of 1827 scenes! 8D. Gah, that's like, every fangirl's dream.

Pairings : 1827 (HibaTsuna) as main pairing, GokuYama (8059) as an additional (it _does _look like another GokuYama dedicated fic in some chapters, though), and others if I and Black134 feel like it.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134.

Quote of the chapter: "_Seriously, a prefect so perfect should have been considered as a sin." _by me. You know who I'm referring to, right...

Word count : . I give up trying to type moar than the last chapter every time I'm writing DX. Sorry if I disappoint you!

* * *

"Ah, my dear grandson!" a familiar voice rang out to our dear brunette as soon as he opened the door fully.

Hibari saw a woman figure on the bed, her face wrinkled a bit with brown hair just like Tsuna. Except hers was highlighted with blonde locks as she wore 2 orange hairpins. Three cables are attached to her left arm to some kind of life-supporting machine.

"Hi Grandma!" Tsuna rushed to her side, worry etched to his face. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

Then Tsuna realized how stupid his question was, he mentally smacked himself for asking that. If his dear grandma was admitted to the hospital, calling his grandson more or less across the world, then she must be_ hurt. _

"Uh..." she seemed to realize something. "N-not really, son..." she coughed.

"Really? Are you sure?" he demanded.

She coughed as she tried to smiled weakly.

"Yep, I'm sure like the sun rises in the morning," then she had a fit of coughs.

"Sure......," the brunette said, he didn't bought any of his grandmother's reasoning.

"Well? Who is that?" she smiled pointedly at Hibari. "Oh, is he your mate?" she beamed happily.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Tsuna blurted out in shock.

"Huh? But I was sure that I told Nana to tell you to bring your mate," Tsukina sounded thoughtful.

"W-wh-whaaaaaat?!" Tsuna blushed, blood rushed to his face.

Hibari has been observing the two, he didn't want to ruin the reunion that was held minutes ago.

"A-ah, Hibari-san, please come with me for a second!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's arm and ran out of the room, dragging the older man of the two outside.

* * *

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Hibari said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Uh, I....seriously don't know." Tsuna admitted.

"I thought your mother told you to bring your _mate _instead of your _guardian?_" Hibari said, a bit disgusted and disturbed. _'There, I said it, but why does my heart aches?' _he thought, oblivious to what he's feeling.

"She told me to go with you!" Tsuna's heart ached at the tone of the raven haired man. "And I don't even have a mate!"

"Really?" Hibari asked, his mind started to think that his _lover_'s mother has some hidden thought.

Silence passed between the two, as two strangers passed them. The strangers looked so familiar, one has shoulder-length silver hair and one has spiky black hair. They were wearing black sunglasses, hats, they attire are matching black from head to toe.

"Maybe we should say that you're my mate." Hibari dropped the glorious suggestion.

Hibari's eyes twitched at his own suggestion. He _is _attracted to the younger boy -which he will never, _ever _say-, but he never expected _this. _Of course, they're on a hard situation.

"We really don't have any other choice."

* * *

"Uh, Grandma, meet my _mate," _Tsuna coughed, "Hibari Kyouya," he finished.

"Oh, your Cloud Guardian? From the reunion?" the aged lady seemed so happy with the revelation. Then, she coughed.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, nice to see you again," Hibari deeply bowed, showing such respect to the older woman. Tsuna's eyes widened at this.

"It's such an honor to meet you again," Hibari _smiled _politely. Tsuna's jaw practically went slack at this.

"What a mannered person! You sure have good eyes, son," Tsukina patted Tsuna's arm, attracting the brunette's attention.

"A-ah, right. T-thank you, Gran- HUH?" Tsuna realized something _odd. "_Grandma, why didn't you ask me how I ended up with a _guy _instead with a _girl_?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Well, son, I always knew that you will end up with a guy." Tsuna and Tsukina nodded to themselves, then Tsuna turned his head on the grandmother again, shocked.

"- I-I mean, I think anyone will suit you just fine, may it a guy or a girl," Tsukina stuttered a bit as she put a smile on her face hurriedly.

"And I _am _a yaoi fan, anyway..." she muttered under her breath so low, until Tsuna can't hear it. But _Hibari _can.

"Excuse me?" Hibari's eyes widened, he did _not _hear that the grandmother is a fan of.... his... well, _kind. _

"N-nothing!" the aged lady, of course, smiled again as she coughed.

"Hello there, Hibari-kun, I'm Sawada Tsukina. Nice to meet you again," she smiled. "Enough with that, let's just step to the important stuff, shall we?" she smiled.

"Um, okay, so why did you call me, Grandma?" Tsuna asked, completely oblivious of what will befall upon himself.

"Well, son...."

* * *

"I have some last requests I wanted to ask you, before I said my farewell to this world..." she shifted her eyes to the side, avoiding Tsuna's sad and worried gaze.

"This meeting actually counted as the first one," she smiled. "I have 4 requests, so there are 3 requests left,"

"Wha-?!" Tsuna's mouth was covered by Hibari's hand, stopping him in the mid-word.

"Just do it before she fall to tears," Hibari whispered beside his ears, pointing the aged lady's puppy eyes. The raven haired man suddenly wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, showing some _affection _in front of the aged lady.

Of course, at the contact, the said lady seemed to be _satisfied_.

"Ngh, f-fine..." Tsuna blushed so red from ear to ear at the contact as Hibari removed his hand, but keeps his arms around the brunette.

"Are you ready for the second request?" the aged lady smiled after a while.

"Yes." both said at the same time, one can even wonder if the two practiced it.

"Okay, then... Can you guys go on a date and take some pictures together?" she clapped her hands in excitement, her eyes beamed in enthusiasm before she coughed.

"Wha-"

"Oh, and Tsuna, can you wear girl's clothing when you're on the date? I'll send you the clothes through Iemitsu," she added, smiling all the way.

"WHAT?! -Ah, I mean, sure!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the request.

He stared at Tsukina blankly as he thought, _'I'm doomed.'_

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO!! Finally!

This is supposed to be submitted yesterday, if the rain didn't stop the internet. Almost posted this tomorrow, though, but I forced myself to go through the Library and found the link to submit new document. Gah, my web browser is killing me..

I actually finished this at the same freaking day with the second chapter .. Sorry for the late submission though, I wanted to know the readers' reaction with the second chapter. Haha.

Since this is done in row with the second chappie, so yeah, I finished this at Black134's home. Maybe working this on her home boost up my ideas, dammit, since I'm practically on writer's block at home. Hohohohoho.

Of course, I can't (and won't) go to her home every damn week . Maybe she really is a muse, after all. Lol. Talk about muse .

GRANDMA'S DEBUT! 8D So, **how's your response about her**? Nice? Funny? Silly? Do you like her?

Lol about the quote of the chapter, I don't know, the idea just popped by itself.

Oh and yesterday Black134 told me at school that she made an account in with that name. 8D Congrats, I hope you'll enjoy the fanfictions (even though you already do)! XD Just ask about any other stuff to me at school, Black134! (Actually, saying Black134 everytime is a bit mouthful . honestly lawl). This part is VERY unnecessary . lol. I'm forcing my brain through the 4th chapter, that's why.

Please review for the same reason I have used _and _will use for... well, for as long as I can use. 8D it will run out fast though . Thanks for reading, and keep tuned! :)


	4. Bonus Chapter: Apartment

Chapter 4 – Bonus Chapter, "Apartment"

Disclaimer: Umm, one question. Do I have to do this... disclaimer stuff every time I post? o.o;

Pairings : 1827 (HibaTsuna) as main pairing. GokuYama (8059) as an additional (it _does _look like another GokuYama dedicated fic in some chapters, though), and others if I and Black134 feel like it. Favored request = high probability of addition.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134.

Quote of the chapter: _"This is _killing_ me!" _by Black134, regarding Physics.

Chapter idea start : from the thought _"What floor are they going to live in the apartment?"_

To prevent any repeating of "Tsukina, Tsuna's grandmother" for more than 10 times, please remember this : **Tsukina Sawada is an OC I originally made specially for this fic**. She has the status of the Vongola Ninth's wife, a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi's grandmother and Sawada Iemitsu's mother.

If you won't mind, please read and join the poll we made in the end of the chapter!

* * *

For Tsuna and Hibari's probably-long stay in Italy, Tsukina has decided to buy an apartment flat for the Tsuna and his mate weeks before their arrival.

They were to stay in an elite apartment in the Vongola's private residence. Yes, Vongola is like a big load cash of money. Bank, even. From private jets, private hospitals, private residences, anything.

While they're on the car, Dino gave the keys -one for Hibari, one for Tsuna- for the apartment flat to Hibari and Tsuna respectively.

So, now, Tsuna stood in the 9th floor of the apartment with Hibari beside him, right in front of the door of the apartment flat where they're going to live for an immeasurable amount of time.

The door was painted dark brown with '27' on it. Geez, talking about '27', _anyone _in Vongola knows that Tsuna likes the said number so much, but that doesn't mean they have to use it for every number Tsuna going to use...

But, well, they do.

Hibari put in the key -which look more like cards rather than normal keys- and opened the door for Tsuna. The brunette realized this and went into the room.

The apartment weren't too big, and it's not too small also. Just like Namimori's school song.

When they entered the flat, they saw the living room. The first thing they saw was a God-knows-how-many-inches TV in front of 3 couches, which forms a small square.

The door itself was located on the left side of the room. As they entered, they saw the kitchen, clean and full of cooking utensils and filled refrigerator. The dining table is near the kitchen with 4 seats, 2 in each side.

On the other end of the flat, there is another room, which seemed to be the bedroom. When Tsuna checked it out, the bedroom only has 1 king sized bed.

"It seems that I should sleep on the couch, then." Hibari suddenly talked from his back, surprising the brunette a bit. The closeness made Tsuna blushed light pink.

Tsuna didn't say anything about Hibari sleeping on the couch, though, he was busy trying to shove the blush away.

Next to the bathroom is the toilet, with doors connected to the bedroom and the living room.

Tsuna liked the flat. In fact, he loved it. It gives some sense of being home, somehow.

"Well, we'd better start packing out the stuffs now, shall we?"

* * *

"Ah!" Tsuna tripped over some pile of books Nana packed for him as he moved around.

Hibari responded quickly, his body moved even before his mind do. His arms wrapped around Tsuna protectively, as to prevent him from falling down.

For the nth time that month, Tsuna blushed.

"You okay?" Hibari raised one of his eyebrows, a bit concerned.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay! Thanks, Hibari-san!" Tsuna bowed a bit and ran away from the older man, trying to hide his tomato face.

* * *

Tsukina laughed at the monitor in front of her. She tried to keep her voice down, though, she's in the hospital, anyway.

Under her request, Dino's men have installed a little camera in one of the apartment flat's corner, completely invisible to anyone. Even if you squint so little, no one would be able to see it.

* * *

"I'll really kill that man if he ever done something to the Tenth!!" the silver haired man of the next door shouted in such vengeance as soon as he closed the hole in the wall, preventing his voice to reach where his dear Tenth is going to live.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, you've repeated that for the last 4 hours."

* * *

They worked quietly and silently, asking some questions now and then. Around 3 hours later, the night arrived as they had dinner together.

Again, some kind of heavy air cling around them, making it hard for Tsuna to start a conversation. Unbeknownst to them, there are a pair of eyes watching them from not so far away.

* * *

Tsuna have just finished cleaning the dishes while Hibari cleaned the table.

A few minutes later, Hibari was sitting on the couch, reading some Italian novel he found when he's re-arranging the books in the bookshelf.

"Hiba-" the brunette tried to start a conversation as darkness enveloped the two.

"What the hell?" Tsuna walked in the darkness, his hands reaching out to any object around him. His hands hit something solid and rigid; it feels like the dining table, so he accepted the thought.

He walked to Hibari's direction according to his memory, hoping he remembers it finely.

"I think there's a blackout-" suddenly there's a flash of light, and a thunderous noise that follows it shortly. The light rain that covered the whole city since the evening finally turned into a heavy rain and storm that raged wildly outside.

Tsuna, being scared of thunders, dived for the couch and held unto the nearest object around him; which turns out to be Hibari.

"What are you doing-" Hibari was surprised, a bit bothered as the raven haired man raised both of his eyebrows. His words were cut off as he realized that the younger boy is very scared, the brunette was clinging onto his shirt like it's his lifeline. Tsuna's breathing shortened, at least shorter than normal people usually breathe.

The older man of the two sighed.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." He reassured the boy -who is in the verge of tears- as his hand started to rub the brunette's back in a soothing way. He repeated the words along with his hands movement again and again, until the smaller boy's breathing started to slow down.

Thunders and heavy rain is still raging outside, but if your crush is rubbing your back and soothing you so gently, you _will _calm down, right? That's exactly what Tsuna felt.

Yes, Tsuna fell for Hibari from long ago. He felt that it's one-sided, and Hibari will never, _ever _like him back. Pessimist much?

Few minutes later, the brunette's breathing have slowed down completely, to the state that people would see him sleeping. True enough, he fell asleep.

Hibari sighed. _'Maybe I should place him on the bed-' _

His thought was cut short when he saw Tsuna's state. His heart rate quickened as Tsuna slept very adorably, utterly oblivious of the raven haired man's stare at him.

Tsuna looked very, _very _cute with his bangs fell lightly on his eyes. To put it simply, it's an angelic sight. One can even think the brunette is an angel that fell from the heaven.

After a while, Hibari sighed again.

Hibari picked the younger boy on his arms, bridal style, and went for the bedroom. The rain is still heavy outside, and thunder started to be more vigorous than it used to be.

Hibari placed Tsuna on the comfortable, large bed. When he started to remove his hands, suddenly Tsuna's hand grabbed his sleeve, preventing his arm to go any further away.

"Ngh... stay with me..." Tsuna unconsciously muttered as his grab tightened, his frown deepened as he flinched when another thunder flashed.

Hibari smiled a bit at the sight. He will never forget this, probably ever in his life.

The silver light from the moon, which is uncovered by the curtains, fell lightly on the younger boy, presenting the most beautiful scene he ever saw in his life.

Under the brunette's own request, Hibari flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over Tsuna and himself.

He remembered that he already locked the front door after he ate dinner as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Let's look at our dear Yamamoto and Gokudera's situation since the blackout began...

Gokudera closed the hole in the wall as soon as the darkness enveloped him and the baseball player.

"SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK?! And I was _trying _to keep an eye on them, under the Tenth's grandmother's direct request! Damn it!!" Gokudera pulled out a string of curses, while Yamamoto only laughed at the silver haired man's rant.

"Aren't you _worried _even in the _slightest _sense about Tenth?!" Gokudera almost shouted at the other man.

"Well, if it's Hibari, I'm sure he won't do anything that will make Tsuna suffer... mentally." Yamamoto smiled in the dark, his tone serious.

Hibari _may _have inflicted pain physically on their boss, but he never inflicted any pain mentally on the brunette.

If anybody ever inflicted such pain to their boss mentally, or inflicted such amount of physical pain brutally, there will be one _hell _to pay, and all of the Guardians know that.

Ryohei had to take care of his beloved little sister, who fell sick and he refused to leave his sister's side. Lambo is automatically out; and Mukuro couldn't go, since Chrome also fell sick.

So that leaves us to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna woke up by the sunshine that go through the window.

"Uh..." the brunette opened his eyes slowly to find a certain raven haired man in front of him, sleeping soundly and calmly.

Seconds later, he seemed to realize that he slept in the _same _bed with _the _Hibari Kyouya as he looked at the bed covers that covered both of them.

Anyone that finds his or her _crush _sleeping in the same, freaking bed with them will blush like mad.

Which, Tsuna did.

"Ng..." the raven haired man in front of him mumbled, his eyelids opening. Then Hibari's eyes widened a bit in recognition as he remembered the night before. He felt a blush coming, but restrained to do so.

"Good morning," Hibari muttered as he went out of the room. If one can squint enough, he hurried out.

Hibari slammed the door shut as soon as he went out of the room. He leaned his back on the door as he felt his face blush so red.

_'Damn it.' _he thought as he covered his mouth with his right hand.

So much for a beautiful morning.

* * *

A/N: Hooooo! Finally done 8D after forcing my brain through, that is. Yes, my brain need some... _bribes_to process quietly and focused. And faster.

Which means reviews please! XD

My target is fulfilled; I told Black134 to finish it yesterday, and she read it today. XD finally done~~

I'm going to start writing the chapter 5, and I assure you;** it will be loads of fun.** Just ask Black134, she will say the same as well. Keep tuned!

The idea for:

- Floor : 18 divide by 2 is **9. **Black134 suggested this.

- Door : You-know-where.

This is maybe just a coincidence, but I found it really interesting...

1 + 8 + 2 + 7 = 9 + 9 = **18. **

Yes, my brain is filled with math. GAH.

* * *

You see, I have some little **poll** for y'all. This is for the fic, the idea will be used for later.

**"What is your favorite city, and what's so good about it?"** The more good stuff in it, the bigger chance for it to be chosen. **NO JAPAN** for some reasons.

Oh and here's a little quickie quiz:

"**Your mom does not count as a fan**." ← where the HELL is this word come from?

Hoho, just a little quiz to make our little journey more exciting and fun. Lawl :)

* * *

OH AND NO UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK. SERIOUSLY. My laptop is going to be confiscated for the week, so I would have to start the 5th chapter after I went home in 14th of February. Dammit. DDDDX


	5. The Fateful Date of Second Request

Chapter 5 - "The Fateful Date of Second Request"

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Pairings : 1827 (HibaTsuna) as main pairing. GokuYama (8059) as an additional (it _does _look like another GokuYama dedicated fic in some chapters, though), and others if I and Black134 feel like it.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134.

Quote of the chapter: "_You know what, I'm _stuck_.__" _by me.

Chapter idea start : actually, this was supposed to be a photo session. However, I was stuck about the poses. Really stuck. Big, _big _block. So yeah. We decided that _a date _is necessary in our dear 1827 relationship. Hoh hoh.

To prevent any repeating of "Tsukina, Tsuna's grandmother" for more than 10 times, please remember this : **Tsukina Sawada is an OC I originally made specially for this fic**. She has the status of the Vongola Ninth's wife, a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi's grandmother and Sawada Iemitsu's mother.

"_ARE YOU INSANE?!" _← Words spoken in Italian

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" ← Words spoken in Japanese

_'ARE YOU INSANE?!' ← _Thought

'ARE YOU INSANE?!' ← Words spoken through connection of earphone

Sorry for grammar mistakes, all of the chapters are unbeta-ed!

NOTENOTENOTE: This chapter has a special content from us: POEMS! Please check them out in the end of the chapter together with the comments 8D You can comment on it on the reviews, too. Hahaha

* * *

A few hours after the embarrassing moment of waking up, both of them are doing what they usually do. Hibari is drinking coffee (in which Tsuna tasted, and almost spit it out immediately) as he read the novel he was reading the day before.

Tsuna, as the ever-thinking _lover _here, thought about his grandma's condition.

_'Hmm, maybe I should make grandma's favorite food.' _he smiled.

Indeed, our favorite brunette is able to make a carbonara fettuccine, one that makes his grandma squeal in delight and eats in a sudden happy mood -when she stopped eating just because of her little fight with the Ninth. When he eats it himself, he didn't find any specialty in it, though.

Of course he remembers the recipe, it's the only dish he can made without failing it or burning it.

He opened the refrigerator, and he figured that all of the ingredients are stocked nicely and tidily. It was so tidy that he thought that his grandma _does _want him to make it for her. Every time she visits, the first sentence she would say is, "Tsu-chan, please make me your carbonara fettuccine~!", anyway.

As he picked out the ingredients, he hummed the song his grandma used to hum for him when he was young.

Hibari only raised his eyebrow at the brunette's direction and continued reading his book. Apparently, the book was indeed interesting, and the characters of the book's condition is pretty much like his and the brunette's condition. Cliché much, huh?

* * *

Tsuna unconsciously took a deep breathe as he knocked on his grandma's room in the hospital.

"Hi, grandma!" Tsuna smiled brightly as he opened the door.

"Good day, grandmother," Hibari smiled politely.

Tsukina coughed as she smiled. "Why hello, my son! Good day to you too, Hibari-kun! Oooh, what is that?" she clapped her hands expectantly, her eyes shone with an interest similar to a child's when they are going to receive a wonderful gift.

Tsuna laughed at his grandma's action. "It's your favorite dish, grandma," he smiled, relieved that his grandma didn't change a bit, despite her sickness.

The sickness that caused his grandma's current suffering never cross his mind, though.

"Really?" she squealed as Tsuna placed the plate in the table nearby and unpacked it.

* * *

Moments later, Tsukina is smiling in delight as she eats the fettuccine happily. She coughed a few times, mostly choking herself.

"By the way, Tsuna, when are you going to fulfill my second request?" Tsukina stopped eating for a while, suddenly asking out of the blue.

"Uhh, anytime, actually." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Really? How about today?" Tsukina coughed roughly for a while.

Tsuna, being the worried grandson, agreed to it quickly.

"Well then, Hi- I mean, _Kyouya_ and I should go now-"

"Wait! You didn't forgot that you have to wear girls' clothes, right?" Tsukina's voice stopped Tsuna from his tracks.

_'Uh oh.'

* * *

_

Turns out that Tsukina haven't gave the outfit she picked for her grandson to Iemitsu, so Tsuna ended up wearing the said outfit.

He exited the toilet still with his spiky hair. He tried using water down -he didn't bring gel, since he didn't expect _this _to happen- but still, it failed.

Tsuna wore a short, light orange dress which comes down to his knees. Along with the v-neck short dress, he wore a white hoodie and white sandals. The sandals has heels, not too high, though. The outfit is really simple.

Nana used to make Tsuna wear girl clothes when he was little and innocent. She wanted to have a little girl, but her excitement didn't decrease a bit even when she found out that she had a son. Her son is cute, and nonetheless, he looked like a girl. Until now, yes.

Too bad Tsuna refused to wear girl clothes everyday. He stopped wearing those clothes when he was 8, finally realizing that he's a boy and not a girl (he considered about him being a girl before, seriously).

Which is why Tsuna didn't feel very uncomfortable using the girl outfit Tsukina gave him. It's not really girly, and his looks can fool anybody, even his parents. Not his grandma, though, she's psychic.

His spikes prevent the thought, though.

Who would ever thought that Oregano, the pink haired lady, would exit the ladies' toilet the second Tsuna exited the men's toilet, groaning over his hair?

"_Ah, you're Sawada-sama's son, right?_" the woman clapped her hands as she smiled. She spoke in automatic Italian -well, she speak in that language every single day-, and once she recognized it, she changed her language gear in her head to Japanese.

"Sorry about that. You're Sawada-sama's son, am I right?"

"A-ah, right. Sorry, I don't understand Italian. Yes, I am. And you are...?" Tsuna answered as he blushed upon his condition.

"I am Sawada-sama's assistant. You need to dress up as a girl, I suppose? I figure that you'll need help with that hair, then!" she smiled cheerily as she dragged him to the ladies' toilet.

"Hieeeeeeee?!"

* * *

"Oh my God, you're so cute!" Oregano squealed upon her own work.

Tsuna's hair is more 'tamed', his spikes are down, just with a bottle of gel -which Tsuna have no idea where it came from- and a lot of additional touches from the woman

Again, who would ever thought that Oregano is one of the best hair stylist in Italy?

Tsuna blushed as he looked at the mirror. Anyone who didn't know his true gender would've thought that he's really a girl. Seriously.

He walked back to his grandma's room, carrying his clothes as he sighed at the thought of Hibari's reaction.

* * *

Now, let's see about what Tsukina does with Hibari when they were waiting for Tsuna.

"Say, Hibari-kun, why don't you ask Tsuna about when you two are young?" Tsukina started the conversation after the door was closed.

Hibari was quiet for a moment.

"I decided that letting him remember later on would be okay."

Tsukina sighed.

"Fine. Anyway, you're not going there with that outfit, right?" she pointed to Hibari's clothes.

Hibari raised his eyebrows. He's wearing a white t-shirt (YES IT'S T-SHIRT), a silver wristwatch hung around his left hand, and dark brown pants completed his outfit.

"I see no problem with it."

"NO WAY! Here, wear this! I planned to give it to Tsuna, but I think the size is too big for him." Tsukina shoved a brown jacket to his chest.

Hibari wore it, and it fits his figure perfectly. He rolled up the sleeves.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Ah, just call me grandma, like you used to call me long ago!" Tsukina smiled gently, and coughed.

And that's when our lovely brunette goes into the room.

* * *

What Hibari saw wasn't our normal tuna- I mean, Tsuna, he saw a gorgeous woman with spiky short, brown hair that reaches her neck -exactly the colour of Tsuna's hair-, the same exact colour of eyes, the exact same height with Tsuna, and the exact features of Tsuna.

It's like exactly the copy of Tsuna, the difference was the hair style and the clothes.

"Hey grandma," the brunette called out in the exact same voice – Tsuna!

It's a bit hard to find that a cute, _very _cute girl is the supposed-to-be Vongola Tenth. Even to _the _Hibari Kyouya.

"Oh, my son!" Tsukina's eyes lit up, and she coughed a few times. "It's unbelievable that it's you. Even I almost missed it!" she laughed."Sorry to trouble you, though, but it has been so long!"

"Nah, it's okay, grandma," Tsuna reasoned as he turned his head to Hibari.

Hibari is covering his mouth and nose with his right hand, his left arm tucked under it, across his stomach. He seriously feel a nosebleed coming. Forget about blush for now, it's _obvious _that he's trying to prevent a nosebleed from coming and a certain boy from knowing that he's blushing.

"Ne, Hi- _Kyouya_, what's the matter?" Tsuna, completely oblivious, asked Hibari as his head turned right a bit, to his right shoulder (**A/N: This part is really hard and epic in the same time...**).

Hibari's arms reached out unconsciously as they wrapped themselves around the brunette. Hibari pulled the younger boy into a hug as he buried his head on the brunette's right shoulder.

If you were to be hug by someone you love _so _much -even though you were sure that it's one-sided-, I bet you'll blush.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna squeaked out, a heavy blush covers his face as Tsukina squeal at the scene in front of her.

"YAY!"

* * *

"Waitwaitwaitwait, Tsuna!" Tsukina called out, just before Tsuna opened the door.

"Huh?"

"Give me that bag." Tsukina pointed to the bag on the table beside the door.

"Uh, sure." Tsuna took it and gave it to his grandma.

"I should go, then-"

"Here," Tsukina shoved two cellphones to them. One of them was orange, and the other was purple. They're for couples, and true enough, the orange one was for the girl, and the purple was for the boy. Tsuna didn't know this, since the advertisements were in Italian, but Hibari knows.

"Use them, so you can contact me whatever happened." Tsukina smiled. "The orange one is for Tsuna, and the purple one is for Hibari-kun."

"Oh! Thank you, grandma!" Tsuna smiled as Hibari took his cellphone.

"Thank you, grandma," Hibari smiled politely in gratitude.

"They already have my number, your dad's number, Dino-kun's number, others, and your grandfather. They already have your numbers in their cellphones, too, so don't worry." Tsukina winked.

"Don't tell anybody about your grandfather's number, though," she coughed.

"Sure! Bye, grandma!"

* * *

Timoteo suddenly sneezed in the middle of his work.

"Do you caught flu, boss?" his assistant asked.

"Nah, I bet it's my wife talking about me." he smiled. "Well, whatever she do, I hope she have fun."

* * *

Tsuna decided that going to an amusement park would sufficient as a "date". Once, he wished to go to a date with Kyoko, but that was the past.

Yes, Tsuna have gone over Kyoko. He only see her as a friend now, as his attention is practically taken to a certain raven haired man. ALL of it.

Tsukina said that when Tsuna is wearing girl clothes and is undercover, he have to use the name "Tsuki", since he look exactly like Tsukina when she was young. Nonetheless, he obeyed.

And when Tsuna asked how the aged lady would know whether they really went on a date or not, she only replied with "I believe in you, and I don't plan to change that any time soon".

"Oregano, I owe you lots." Tsukina smiled at the woman in front of her.

"It's my honor to help your plan- The Proposal Mission, ma'am," the pink haired woman rested her right palm over her heart as she bowed.

Tsukina just smiled and turned her head to the little monitor beside her, which is currently showing her dearest grandson with the raven haired man.

On her table, lie a photo frame. It has the photo of a brown haired little boy, wearing girl clothes as he was hugged by a cute, little black-haired boy. They looked so happy to have each other near them, enjoying each other's company completely.

* * *

Hibari and Tsuna queued on the line for the tickets to go in, just like the others do.

And thank goodness Hibari is able to speak and understand Italian fluently without any mistake, despite the fact that he hasn't been using it for so long.

Since Tsuna is wearing girl clothes -and perfectly looking like a girl, too- Hibari bought the ticket for couples. Rather than tickets, the woman in the counter gave them 2 simple bracelets.

Tsuna wore the red one, and Hibari wore the blue one.

Yes, as you all already guessed, Tsuna wore the girl's one.

Their first stop was the merry-go-round. And no, you didn't read it wrong. It _is the _merry-go-round. (A/N: PFFT IMAGINE HIBARI ON THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!! I am unable to write him in this scene, can't handle the epicness)

Tsuna hasn't been to the amusement park for what seemed like _forever_ (which was, like, around 15 years ago), and he missed the rides for so long.

As expected, Hibari just keep glaring and Tsuna s being completely oblivious of whatever happening around him.

"Pfft! I can die of laughter!" Gokudera wrapped his left arm around his stomach while his right hand tried to muffle his guffaw.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?' a familiar voice from the earphone he uses rang out really hard. 'FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, STOP LAUGHING AND KEEP THE HANDYCAM IN THE FREAKING LINE!!!!!!!!!'

"S-sorry Tsukina-san!" he quickly took the handycam to its place. He and Yamamoto is in the bushes, not so far away from the merry-go-round, looking at the... _couple_. They wore a small earphone in their right ears and a little mic that connected them to a certain grandmother.

'You know what, I think you should exchange with Yamamoto. Now hand it to him.'

Tsuna and Hibari's next stop is the haunted house. Not their stop, actually. A woman suddenly pulled Tsuna into the said house, so Hibari had no choice but to run after him. When he grabbed Tsuna's hand, he realized that they're inside the house already.

Hibari walked down the path calmly; he have seen places a lot darker and creepier than this.

No one can say the same to Tsuna, though. He walks behind Hibari, bumping to him a few times. Everytime they bump, Tsuna would blush in the dark.

Suddenly, a noise came out from the fake graveyard beside the path. The brunette shrieked as he closed his eyes and hugged Hibari in front of him.

"What the-"

"Let's just get out of here!" Tsuna cried.

And so, Hibari ended up walking outside with the younger man clinging to him.

* * *

'Argh, stupid darkness. Can't you use a flashlight or something?' Tsukina asked from the other side of the earphone's line.

"Sorry, but no, Tsukina-san. They would spot us immediately if I do." Yamamoto replied quietly, apologizing silently as he and Gokudera hid behind the fake tombs.

"Hey...." a ghostly voice called out from behind. Moments later, the voice repeated, again and again until the 4th time.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were observing Hibari and Tsuna seriously, so they didn't hear anything other than their focus.

That was, until a white hand tapped down Gokudera's right shoulder and Yamamoto's left shoulder. Rather than screaming, the silver haired man punched the ghost's jaw as Yamamoto kicked the ghost away.

"HEY-"

"SSSSHHHHHHH!" both of them whispered angrily as they turned their back on the ghost.

* * *

"Sorry, Hibari-san..." Tsuna apologized for the 8th time as they exited the house. He was really embarrassed about the clinging.

"It's okay, really." Hibari sighed as he put his hands into his pockets. "So what ride next?"

"Hmm.... how about roller coaster?"

* * *

"Seriously, the person behind us back then was fucking annoying." Gokudera cursed as they exited the haunted house.

"Hahahha, true. But it have been making me curious; do you know who was it?" Yamamoto laughed freely.

A silence passed between the two.

"Ghost, maybe?"

* * *

When the roller coaster was climbing the peak, Tsuna did not scream.

Yet.

Shivering in fear is like, a common thing among the passengers already.

Those in the back were screaming already, some of them afraid of the height. Well,_ duh_, who won't be scared when they're 10 miles away from the ground?

Tsuna started to get a grip on the safety belt as they reached the peak.

Soon enough, screams were heard for radius of about 10 miles from the ride.

_Especially _the brunette's, the girls', and a certain silver haired man's scream.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting a few seats behind their dear Vongola Tenth and the Cloud Guardian's seats.

Man, who would ever thought that _the _smoking bomb Gokudera Hayato is afraid of _heights _and _roller coasters_?

* * *

"You know, if you said that you're afraid of heights and roller coasters before, I could have gone by myself," Yamamoto laughed silently as the silver haired man vomited his breakfast out.

"NO!"

"Oh, it's 1 o'clock already. Do you want to eat lunch now?" Hibari looked at his wristwatch as he turned to the brunette beside him.

Tsuna is still leaning on a lamppost a bit for support, his feet still shivering from fear. Well, going through 100 km/minute is indeed EXTREME, and it was like your life was left behind by your body.

Hibari sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" he wrapped his right arm around the brunette's slim figure, trying to help him support his shivering legs.

No reply came from the brunette.

"It's pizza, then."

* * *

Hibari have been helping Tsuna eat the pizza. No, he have been _feeding _the younger boy, actually.

They ordered a medium sized pizza, since Hibari doesn't eat much and seeing from Tsuna's figure, the brunette doesn't, too.

They really look like a couple, what with Tsuna looking _perfectly _girl-like, and Hibari being the gentleman.

Not so far away, Yamamoto are handling the handycam while Gokudera tried to choke down a glass of water.

* * *

After going over the shock from the roller coaster, Tsuna and Hibari went on the boom-boom car (A/N: I seriously have NO IDEA what are they called outside of my country.... gah.). Tsuna's on the driver seat, while Hibari, having no interest in the ride, sat on the seat beside him.

A few moments after they were set free around the ring, some cars bumped on them. All of the drivers were men, its' clear in their eyes that they're hitting on Tsuna. They failed, of course, since the brunette seemed to be oblivious upon the fact.

Hibari, having no patience left, asked Tsuna to exchange place with him.

All of the cars that bumped them -those who tried to hit on Tsuna- ended up having their car's machine and body broken or their car caught up in the ring's net. Some even went through the net.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto only watched from the sidelines this time, as Gokudera decided that he had received a lot of motion bumps already.

Yamamoto only laughed and agreed at the statement.

* * *

As the day was getting hotter and hotter, Tsuna and Hibari decided to buy 2 ice creams. Hibari went to the nearest ice cream stall, while Tsuna just sat on the nearest bench and relax a bit.

After around 5 minutes later, some strangers came around him. (A/N: I seriously typed out "her"... lol changed that, though). They look awfully like some naughty boys coming out from a juvenile and ready to do some crime.

Tsuna's intuition is tingling like there's no tomorrow, practically _shouting _at Tsuna

"_Why hello, beautiful lady, wanna play with us?" _they asked in Italian, some of them nearing Tsuna.

Our lovely brunette, of course, have _no _idea about Italian. He really have to start paying more attention to Reborn's Italian lessons.

When Tsuna didn't reply, the strangers frowned.

"_Hey, you listenin' to us-"_

"_Excuse me, but that person you are currently flirting with is _**mine**_**.**" _Hibari suddenly show up behind them with two ice creams on his hand, his eyes a bit bored. Then he realized of what he said, and blushed a bit because of that.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna's eyes shine with relief.

"_Well, you don't know who you are talking, don't you?" _the strangers smirked, one of them walked to face Hibari.

"_We are the members of the mafia group, VONGOLA!" _one of them shouted in pride.

_'It's ironic that the girl they were flirting with were actually their boss.' _Hibari thought sarcastically.

"_Well, whoever you are, I don't care. Now move away." _Hibari sighed as he gave Tsuna his ice cream, a bit annoyed.

"_WHAT?! YOU-" _one of the strangers (A/N: these strangers start to tire me, seriously...) ran to Hibari, grabbing his shirt up.

"_Shut up." _Hibari sighed, punching the man away. The man was punched several meters away, as half of the group ran to the man to inspect the injuries. A big, blue bruise was seen in his face, breaking the man's nose.

Hibari just looked at them, and when the strangers look at his Cloud Ring, one of them shouted, "_SHIT! It's Vongola's Cloud Guardian!!"._

"_WHAT?! SHIT!! RUNNN!!!" _and so, they all ran away, like their clothes are burning with fires and there is no other choice than to run.

Tsuna's ring is still chained to his neck, so it's unseen, even to Hibari.

* * *

'Yamamoto, please report those stupid youngsters to Iemitsu later, tell him that I want them to be shoved away from Italy.' Tsukina's voice was full of anger and she was clearly pissed off, but not completely.

"Actually, Tsukina-san, Gokudera have gone to 'punish' them..." Yamamoto sweatdropped as a _BOOM!_ exploded not so far away from them.

Hibari's statement of "..._that person you are currently flirting with is _**mine." **shoved half of Tsukina's bad mood, actually, changing them 180 degrees to happiness and pride.

"Ohohoho, is it time?" she sang happily again and again.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Tsuna said, "Thank you, Hibari-san!" he smiled.

"Hn." Hibari nodded, as he pointed down on Tsuna's dress.

Several seconds later, he looked down on his dress and shrieked. The ice cream he's holding started to melt, some of the pieces even fell down on the dress.

Hibari sighed as he bend down on one knee in front of Tsuna, taking out the handkerchief he brought earlier that day.

Then he started wiping the pieces that fell on Tsuna's dress.

Not so long after that, several people passed as they looked at them. Some even squealed at them.

Actually, their position looked _exactly _like Hibari is proposing to Tsuna. The difference is that no rings and there is no eye contact between them. Yet.

* * *

Tsukina squealed. She will never lose this collection, never ever, until she's in her death bed!

Where she's sitting on may be her death bed, but... well, who cares?

* * *

*******Tsukina texted with Tsuna all along through Tsuna and Hibari's date. Hibari didn't pay any heed on it, so Tsuna thought that he's fine with it anyway.

However, their texts stopped abruptly when Tsuna was... _'bothered' _by the stupid strangers.

When they were walking to the direction of the souvenir shops -to buy some souvenirs for Tsuna's friends-, suddenly Tsukina continued texting him again.

"Oh, and don't forget, my son, you have to hold hands with him! It's one of the must-do list in every date," Tsukina's text said.

_'WHAT?!? NO WAY!!! No matter how I would love that, HE WILL BITE ME TO DEATH!!' _Tsuna shuddered while reading it, missing the glance Hibari gave.

"Hn?" Hibari mumbled.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna smiled quickly, trying to hide the text.

----------------

Tsuna sighed at the monitor. Tsuna's trying to get away from this one, huh?

"Too bad, there's no way he's going to escape this one." Tsukina's eye glinted evilly as she dialed Tsuna's number.

----------------

Tsuna kept their silence when suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Tsuna called out, missing the caller's name from the cellphone's monitor.

"Hey, my son! Didn't I told you to -coughcough- hold hands with him?" Tsukina greeted in a cheerful manner, then coughed, and then her voice suddenly dropped so low until one can mistake it as a ghost's voice.

"Hiee?! How did you know-?!" Tsuna cut himself off.

"See! Now -coughcough- hold hands with him-" suddenly Tsukina's voice is far away from Tsuna's ear.

"He?"

"Hello? Oh, okay. Yes, yes, I know. Sure," Hibari said simply, then turned off the cellphone.

"Your grandma wants us to hold hands, I presume?" Hibari smirked. For some reasons, Tsuna didn't really like that smirk.

Suddenly Hibari held out his hands to Tsuna, as if asking for the brunette's hand. Tsuna's eyes widened, his face priceless.

"Don't you think it's nice to try it out once in a lifetime?" he chuckled (**not **laughed).

"E-eh? Wh- I mean, s-sure...." Tsuna accepted the hand, blushing so red that he wanted to hide away from Hibari as far as he could.

* * *

After finishing the ice creams, Hibari and Tsuna only went around the souvenir shops, as Tsuna picked some for his friends.

When Tsuna is in one of the accessories shop, Hibari saw 2 orange pins. They were really beautiful, with yellow, red, purple, indigo, blue, and green small jewels on the edges of it.

As soon as Tsuna went out of the shop, looking happy as he found the souvenirs he wanted to search for Kyoko, Haru, his mom, and Bianchi, Hibari suddenly stopped him.

Hibari bought the pins, and put it on Tsuna's hair.

"Looks good on you," Hibari smirked.

I guess you know what Tsuna would do.

* * *

******Since it's getting late, the last ride Tsuna wished to go was the Ferris Wheel. He haven't been to the amusement park for so long, and the ride is still available for its last ride, so why not?

The Ferris Wheel didn't move so fast, just in moderate pace.

Why don't they talk to each other, you ask?

Well, Tsuna is still blushing at the fact that they're _alone, _in the middle of riding a Ferris wheel's cart, and it's night. The darkness of the night is glittered by the lights from all over the city, creating such a beautiful view from their cart. *****The full moon completed the view, reflecting the sun's light from across the world.

When they reached the peak, Tsuna gathered all of his courage to start a conversation.

"Hibari-san, I want to say sor-"

And the fireworks came painting the light, cutting the brunette's words.

Gorgeous flower-like lights and all kinds of fireworks exploded in the sky as they coloured the darkness of the night sky, erasing heavy air between anyone.

Tsuna was too caught up looking at the sky, as he missed the other man's melancholic smile upon staring at the brunette's expressions.

* * *

"Ne, Gokudera, stop staring at them and look at the fireworks for a minute, will you?" Yamamoto laughed, while Gokudera is practically glaring at his boss' cart.

"Shut up-"

"Seriously, Gokudera, just try looking at the fireworks for a moment!" Yamamoto hugged the man from the back as he re-directed the silver haired man's stare to the bright, colourful sky.

"Whoa....," Gokudera muttered, amazed by the beauty of the fireworks.

"See, I told you!" Yamamoto rested his jaw on Gokudera's right shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist.

* * *

"So, what did you wanted to say earlier?" Hibari asked as they walked towards the park's exit. Tsuna stopped at his tracks.

"Umm, I just wanted to say sorry if I trouble you with all this... troubles," Tsuna muttered, suddenly finding the ground very attractive as he fumbled with his fingers. "And thank you for today!" he smiled.

Hibari embraced the brunette as he whispered beside Tsuna's ear, "Sure."

* * *

To be continued.......

A/N: **FINALLY**!!!!!! Sorry if some points were really stupid and terrible, what with the fighting scene. I suck at it, I know.

This chapter was really hard, I must admit. I hope you all love it XD that way, my hardwork ish paid off.

I've uploaded Tsukina's picture in my devArt account, actually. Below is the link, just get rid of those annoying spaces.

Http :// racooncity15. Deviantart. com /art/ Tsukina- The- Proposal-154008554

Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and alerts (yes I'm that desperate)!!

For those who already suspected Tsukina having false sickness, don't worry, we'll have a chapter about that in the end, where we'll reveal something hilarious about it in an utterly funny way. Just be patient and I'm sure y'all going to love it!

Oh and the** answer for the latest quote quiz**, it was from the game "**Guitar Hero**". Either it's the 1st or the 2nd, I forgot. I played it the day before I submitted the chapter 8D so yeah.

**About the cities**. Yes. Me and Black134 is currently working our brain over and over again, since it's going to be a CRUCIAL part for our 1827's lovely journey. Hohoho. So yeah. Maybe I'll put up the decision in the next chapter.

For **Hibari and Tsuna's past**, I have a good idea about it. There's still a loong way to go, though.

I'm going to start the next chapter later, so for now, REVIEW PLEASE! Flames, comments, anything is accepted. 8D seriously.

---**EDIT---:** ANYWAY. I've edited some words AND added an extra part!! XDDD. I shall make it a quiz for the next chappie. 8D make sure you keep tuned!

* * *

**SPECIAL CONTENT - POETRY**

You see, me, Black134, grade 7 from our school, and grade 8's higher class had a narrative poem competition for English class last week. (Grade 8's english class is divided into the higher class and the lower class).

The poem would be a combination of the Valentine's day theme and the Chinese New Year's theme. Me and Black134 wanted to share our poems with you for this special, Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year. **Hope you like it! **Note: There is no offense intended in these poems.

**Valentine and Chinese New Year –** by Black134

_It's coming soon! Hooray!!_

_I can't wait to receive flowers and Hong pao_

_and eat boxes of chocolate and bakpao_

_All around people are busy,_

_preparing for they said festivity._

_Left and right are colors of red,_

_Look! Lots of lantern up ahead_

_I see bouquets of roses too,_

_wish I can get even a piece or two._

_The year of the tiger is coming,_

_I can clearly hear the dragon roaring._

_Families are visiting,_

_couple are dating_

_People said phrases_

_and some get slapped on their faces._

_The red dress I'm wearing,_

_making people look back and they won't stop staring!_

_I hear the rolling of the drums now,_

_Barongsai jumping dancing begging for Hong pao ._

_Then came the fireworks painting the dark night,_

_I just realize it's already midnight._

_What a tiring day it had been,_

_a lot of lovely thing I have seen._

_Next year, Valentine's Day and Chinese day,_

_again will be here._

_Let's once again celebrate it with laughter and Cheers._

_-----  
_

**Happiness and Joy** – by racooncity

_In this February of red and gold_

_A lot of chocolates and mooncakes are sold_

_Hearts and dragons are the icons of the day_

_For the Chinese new year and the valentine's day_

_Beautiful fireworks light up the sky_

_A gorgeous view that nobody can lie_

_Children are playing firecracker that shine_

_Couples are together to enjoy valentine_

_Even though the Chinese new year is red and gold_

_But wearing Chinese outfits are for five year old_

_Red packets and lanterns are everywhere_

_Interfering the day is what nobody will dare_

_Burning red is the symbol of happiness_

_Who will drive away all kinds of sadness_

_While pink is the symbol of a cupid's love_

_May the couples be blessed by God above_

_Happy new year and valentine's day_

_May you and your friends enjoy the day_

_Don't make everyone in your life as a guest_

_Wish you all luck and do your best!

* * *

_

See you in the next chapter! (or in reviews/messages) hehhe


	6. The Kiss of Third Request

Chapter 6 – "The Kiss of Third Request"

Disclaimer: Think again; this is a _fanfiction_.

Pairings : 1827 (HibaTsuna, HibarixTsuna, whatever, I even think you would've figure that out by now), and 8059 hints aloooong the way.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134.

Quote of the chapter: _"You don't need to trust me, but I'll trust you." _from the fic "The Guardian", one of my favorite fanfics.

Chapter idea start : The word "kiss" started it all.

To prevent any repeating of "Tsukina, Tsuna's grandmother" for more than 10 times, please remember this : **Tsukina Sawada is an OC I originally made specially for this fic**. She has the status of the Vongola Ninth's wife, a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi's grandmother and Sawada Iemitsu's mother.

BY THE WAY. I forgot to write about some interesting parts I wrote on my planning papers, for the 5th chapter; I've added it up.

I put some bold asterisks (*****) after the line separations, so how about for **this chapter's quiz**_**, **_you can guess which ones are the additional ones? I put the asterisk, so you all can participate (even though I don't think _anyone _would...yes, I'm pretty much of a pessimist.)

*** = from the line separation to the other end is all new.

** = from that line separation, there _will _be an additional.

* = the added spot.

Enough of that, on with the story. Sorry if I make you all wait, so please enjoy! I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys.

* * *

Since it was pretty late already, Tsuna and Hibari decided to have dinner on a restaurant near the apartment, and went back to the apartment flat. They'll give the photos the next day.

Indeed, when they were walking around the shops, they asked for a shop assistant to take photo of them in front of a fountain.

Hibari yawned as he put down the souvenir bags, he refused to let Tsuna bringing it, just because Tsuna is younger than him. He's just being a gentleman, as what his mother always told him to be.

Tsuna took a bath, then plopped down the bed as he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. The day was tiring, what with the events occurred in just one day.

The raven haired man took a bath after Tsuna went into the bedroom. Tsuna have argued about him sleeping on the couch (and blushing at the idea of them sleeping together in the bed), but of course, the Cloud Guardian won by a simple glare.

After Hibari made sure that Tsuna's asleep, he grabbed a violin case, which was hidden by the shelves, and went out to the balcony. The violin was dark grey with light grey special strings attached to it. He tuned it for a while, placed it on his left shoulder, and started his night "show".

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto eventually fell asleep on the couch as soon as they hit the couch, missing the gentle tunes played from the next door.

* * *

Tsuna woke up, sun rays passing through the gaps from the curtains. He yawned as he sat up.

"Maybe we can just go to the hospital, visit grandma, and have a good chat with her. Then we can just go home." Tsuna sighed. Then he remembered about the requests from his dear grandma.

'_My intuition really say that she has something up her sleeves, though...but at least, I hope she would be happy every time we finish each of her requests... I'll do whatever I can for her for now.' _he thought, thinking about pretty heavy stuff just in the morning.

"Ah, I'll just think about it later. I'll just go to the hospital for the time being, maybe around 9 or 10 AM, after the visiting hours is open." Tsuna sighed as he stood up, went around the bed and opened the door quietly.

Tsuna peeked out from the small gap between the door as he opens it slowly. He saw a sleeping Cloud Guardian with a blanket thrown over the raven haired man, snoring lightly while being completely oblivious to the brunette's stare at him.

_'Wow, he looks so cool, with those black, gorgeous obsidian eyes behind the cover of his eyelids-ah, maybe I can make breakfast first! Oh, his blanket is almost falling down, I should go there and fix it... -SERIOUSLY, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!' _Tsuna mentally hit himself. _'He'll wake up in the slightest movement, anyway.'_

Then he sighed.

"I'll just make the breakfast." Tsuna whispered to himself as he smiled. He went towards the kitchen and started preparing.

* * *

Hibari woke up by the smell of delicious food, apparently _tempting _him (well, more to the annoying side, actually, since it woke him up) to taste. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up on the couch.

Trying to ignore the smell, he went straight to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and washed his face.

After his businesses are done, the Cloud Guardian observed his surroundings for a certain brunette, which he spotted in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna saw Hibari staring at him confusedly. The raven haired man reached the brunette while the latter set down 2 plates on the dining table.

"Hn." Hibari nodded, and plopped down the chair like what Tsuna does to the opposite chair from him.

"You made this?" Hibari looked down at his plate, full of delicious-looking food.

"Uh, yes, actually. My mom used to taught me- Is it not to your liking?" Tsuna frowned, a bit worried.

"No." Hibari shook his head a bit.

"Well, then, let's eat," Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Itadakimasu," Tsuna and Hibari mumbled (A/N: OMG SO OOC OF HIM! I hope you know what Itadakimasu means, since it's a bit weird if I translate it to English..), and they started eating.

* * *

After eating breakfast a while in hard, depressing silence, Hibari finished, said his thanks, and put his dish into the dishwasher. Then, he went to take his clothes for the day in the bedroom and took a bath.

For a few hours, they did their own businesses, conversing at some times. Tsuna gave the girl clothes to the laundry at the morning, and received it around 3 or 4 hours later. Tsuna thanked the man and closed the door. He went to the bedroom to put the clothes on the bed. He will have to return them later.

Tsuna exited the bedroom and find Hibari continued reading the Italian novel again.

"You seem to like that book so much," Tsuna smiled, trying to start a conversation.

"Hn." the raven haired man replied, not even sparing a look at the brunette.

"So, do you want to go to your grandmother's to give these to her?" Hibari suddenly asked, closing the book by his left hand and his right hand holding up a photo of them together. Tsuna wondered about when did he printed it, but shoved off the thought.

"Oh, you're right." Tsuna glanced on the clock, which text is currently screaming "10 AM" in red.

"Let's go before we have lunch, then, and get her request done so we can do the next one," Tsuna took his key on top of the table, took the clothes and mumbled quietly, "and get all of these requests over with." .

* * *

"Hey grandma!" Tsuna smiled cheerily as he opened the door to Tsukina's room.

"Hey son! And nice to see you, Hibari-kun!" Tsukina smiled back as she waved cheerily like a little child.

"Nice to see you too, grandma," Hibari smiled a bit.

"So, what have made you come here?" Tsukina raised her eyebrows. (A/N: I think this one's grammar is wrong.... O.o no idea)

"I'm here to give you these, grandma," Tsuna grinned as he handed out the photo. Then he put down the girl clothes on the table next to his grandma.

Tsukina looked satisfied at the photo, and looked at the clock.

"Oh, look, it's almost 12 o'clock. Why don't you have lunch first, then go back here again?" Tsukina said, reaching the photo frame on her table.

That's weird. Tsuna never really noticed the photo frame, but now that he looks closely to it, the children look ridiculously similar to him and... Hibari?!

"That's a good idea. Let's go, Tsunayoshi," Hibari tugged at the brunette that is concentrating really hard at the photo frame.

_'Have I met him when I was young?' _Tsuna thought deeply.

* * *

A half an hour after Tsuna and Hibari went out of the room, a knock was heard on the door.

"The Proposal mission," a soft mutter was heard, almost incoherent, but enough for Tsukina to hear.

"Come in." Tsukina said quietly as the door creaked open slowly.

A silver haired teen came into the room, his black haired partner following short.

"Why took so long?" Tsukina asked, facing the teenagers.

"Sorry, Tsukina-san! Gokudera fell asleep on the couch yesterday, and he didn't woke up until around 11 o'clock. It takes 1 hour from the apartment flat to the hospital, too." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head while laughing carelessly.

"It's not like you didn't fell asleep on the couch too!!!" Gokudera growled.

"Now, now. I believe you've recorded their... _trip_ yesterday?" Tsukina smiled as she held out her hand.

"Yep! Here you go." Yamamoto took out a case, containing a CD with the word "date" written quite messily on it. It's quite messy to be a woman's handwriting, but it's pretty neat for a man's handwriting. (A/N: Lol no offense!). Then he gave it to the aged lady in front of him.

"Ah! Thank you!" Tsukina squealed as she accepted the case happily. "Why don't you go to have lunch?" she suggested.

"Good idea. We'll see you later, then, Tsukina-san!" Yamamoto waved to Tsukina as he dragged Gokudera out of the room.

* * *

"Hi grandma, we're back," Tsuna greeted the aged lady.

"Oh, hi Tsuna!" Tsukina smiled warmly after she coughed.

"So, what's the next request?" Tsuna brought up the topic after some conversations.

"Hmm, I see that you're really.... _enthusiastic _about it," Tsukina smiled pointedly.

"Uh, no," Tsuna blushed hard. _'It's just that... my intuition said that every request will make our relationship...closer, just like the first and the second did....okay that's weird.'_

True enough, the second request -the date- made them closer. Tsuna didn't feel scared near Hibari anymore; instead, Tsuna felt something different when he's around his Cloud Guardian.

Protectiveness and...possessive_?_

Tsuna shook the thought.

"Hmm. Okay, ready for the third request?" Tsukina clapped her hands, catching Tsuna's attention back from his thought.

"Sure," Hibari muttered, surprising Tsuna lightly upon his arms sliding around the brunette's waist.

The aged lady in front of them seemed satisfied by this, as her smile widened a bit.

"I want you two... to kiss in front of me."

* * *

"W-WHAT?!" Tsuna stuttered as he felt his face heated.

"Huh? It's not that hard, right? And I thought that's what couples do mostly these days, so I picked an easy one for you two!" Tsukina asked, trying to keep her face look innocent.

"Even back on the old days, I did with Timoteo too, didn't I..." Tsukina smiled as she remembered her days while dating with Timoteo. (A/N: I'm sure as hell I don't want to picturize that, so yeah. And the kiss thingy? That's a matter of fact, I realized. O.o; never did that, but saw that a friggin lot.)

"Uh, b-but! I—W-we--Don't---K-Kyouya--" Tsuna stuttered, his face flushed. Hibari kept his silence, a light blush on his face if you squint enough.

The raven haired man sighed, turned Tsuna to face him, and kissed the brunette's lips.

The kiss was chaste, soft, and light. Even though it became a heated kiss seconds later. Hibari tried to keep the kiss from crossing the line, but all hell come loose when lips are entwined together.

Hibari slipped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling the younger one closer to deepen their kiss. Tsuna's legs grew weak as he quickly wrapped his arms around the raven haired man.

Few seconds later, Tsukina coughed and Hibari, being the conscious one, broke apart -he remembered that it's more than _enough _for the dear grandmother's request- while Tsuna are panting quite heavily, his eyes are still half-lidded, and arms are still wrapped around each other.

Tsukina cursed her act, she wasn't supposed to cough that time!

The memory of the kiss suddenly rushed back to Tsuna's mind, and he blushed even redder. The only thing that works in his mind is that _the _Hibari Kyouya is an awesomely good kisser.

"I guess that's enough?" Hibari looked up to see Tsukina holding her hand on her mouth. Unbeknownst to them, it was to muffle her famous ear-splitting squeal _and _to prevent any nosebleed from flowing out.

And yes, about the ear-splitting squeal, it _is _famous. Once, she squealed so loud until it reached the first floor of the mansion and all of the maids ran to her room, only to find her reading something...a bit _suspicious. _No one is able to know what she was reading until now, though.

"....I believe so. Thank you so much, son, Hibari-kun," Tsukina removed her hand after she felt no nosebleed coming.

"Well, I think Tsuna need to rest for today, he seemed to be quite.... tired, in my opinion." Tsukina put on a thoughtful look while she coughed.

"True. Allow us to take our leave, then," Hibari bowed a bit as he dragged the brunette out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, grandma!" Tsuna squeaked before he went out of the room.

After their voices died out down the hallway, Tsukina smirked.

"Ah, young love..." she smiled evilly, taking out a hidden camera tucked under her arm the whole time. She turned off the camera as she smiled.

"Let's see how _this _will work out..."

* * *

The next day, Tsuna is still blushing from the last night's request. He couldn't get his mind off of it, and he seemed to be pretty much stuck with it.

After a while, he tried to concentrate about the photo frame. Tsuna thought, he _may _have met Hibari when he was young... they both grew up in Namimori, anyway, so it's not an impossible possibility for it to happen.

And since Tsuna can't get his hand on his memory of his age around 4 to 6 years old, he decided he _might _have forgotten something...crucial.

Which will answer all questions about the photo, his grandmother's non-existent awkwardness toward Hibari (even though Hibari and Tsukina have met in the reunion, but still...), and his memory.

Tsuna went to the door in the morning to get the news for Hibari (it's in Italian and he has no idea how to read it, despite the Italian lessons given).

He opened the door to find a huge pile of white envelopes in front of him.

"Oh, shit." and the piles fell upon him, the sound startled his Cloud Guardian whom just exited the bedroom.

Hibari went to his supposedly-boss place quickly, a sweat dropped while he saw all of the envelopes has the word "congratulations" minimum once on it.

While clearing up the piles of white to help the brunette, he vowed he's going to bite anyone that caused this.

* * *

Tsukina sneezed. Indeed, Tsukina was the one who sent the video consisting of the next Vongola leader and his Cloud Guardian _kissing _to all of the Vongola's allies_. _Which is really uncountable -since no one wants to be an enemy to the famous Vongola- and no one tried to count it anyway.

And for an additional note, in Italy, relationship between the same gender is treated normally.

Of course, as soon as the videos were watched, all of the Vongola allies rushed to send a congratulatory letter, which was re-directed from Tsukina's place to Tsuna and Hibari's apartment flat immediately.

"Someone must've been talking about me."

_To be continued....

* * *

_

A/N: EPIC FAIL.

I decided to do this..._drama _thing I saw a lot around fanfictions. Seem to be interesting, so I decided to give it a shot.

Tsukina: Hi, readers! Nice to meet you all finally, I found out from Eve (a.k.a racooncity) that many people loves me. -laughs- thank you!

Eve: -shudders at the aged lady's behavior- Uh, yeah. -yawns- Sorry it took more than a week for such a crappy chapter like this, I've been busy like hell lately D: I have a whole list to apologize for actually.

Tsukina: Yeah, she even finished this chapter in 2 o'clock in the morning. -shakes her head- and revised it again afterwards. -tsktsktsk- I know you're excited because of the 4 freaking grenades from your... deceased grandfather, but go to sleep...

Eve: Shush! It's just too funny to miss, what with it being inherited while it's pretty much _active _for more than 50 years. Sorry for the lack of 8059 in this chapter, and my epic failure in writing slight lemon. Sorry also for the OOC-ness of Hibari, and I'm very sorry for the any mistakes.

Black134: Oh and about the cities, it's still being processed. Yes, it took long, since we can't seem to decide! We'll let you know later, it's going to be used for later anyway.

Eve: Yeah. Also, the next chapter will be out together with Fuuki Inchou Ange's new fic, which is.... I don't know when. -sweatdropped- Oh and about Italy permitting same gender relationship? It's a make-up thing, don't actually believe it O.O;

Tsukina: Just go to sleep! You have to wake up at 5 o'clock, remember?! -hits Eve's head-

Eve: Hey! Don't hit me, I'm just trying to finish this drama thing! -whines- ….OHMYGAWD, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. -gasp- -look at the clock- I just have 3 hours to sleep?! GAH!!

Tsukina: I told you. So you all see, she's been really stressed lately due to some matters attacking her all at once. And she's sure that reviews will definitely lighten up her mood, so...

Eve and Black134: Please review!

ANOTHER EPIC FAIL. DX Lol, all the underlines are totally useless.

And yes, about the grenades, that's a true story. :) it's even in the news, lol. I live in Indonesia, thus all of the news are in Indonesian.

4 pineapple-shaped (-pfft Mukuro-) grenades were found in my cousins' home, accurately in a biscuit can located inside a very old, rusty, ancient, put-everything-stating-that-it's-more-than-50-years-old safety box, inherited from my grandfather. The grenades were stated to be deadly, one of them can explode a whole building. Wooow.

My grandpa used to be a soldier while Japan and Indonesia is still in war, so it's pretty much passed half of a decade in the box. The safety box was moved from his old house in Temanggung, Central Java to my cousins' home. Since the biscuit can is not too big, the grenades didn't move when the safety box were moved. Thank God for that.

I'm sure that my auntie's face when she found out about it (she was told by the maids after she went home at 10 PM) was _priceless. _Of course, the grenades are now safe with the police, still being investigated. Pretty much for an inherited stuff, don't you think?

AND again, these four paragraphs are indeed useless. Why do I keep typing something so useless?? O.O; -shakes head-

Really sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'll try to do what X-kloey-chan-X's advices 8DD Thanks!


	7. The Rings of the Last Request, part 1

Chapter 7 - "The Rings of the Last Request, part 1"

Disclaimer: I have a feeling that nobody would read this, actually.

Pairings : 1827 (HibaTsuna, HibarixTsuna, whatever, I even think you would've figure that out by now), and 8059.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134

I came to realization that I should stop making long, pointless comments. I also do realize that Hibari is indeed hard to appear in the fic without being OOC-ish, so yeah. :]

OH and thank you for all the favorites (both the fic and author) and all the supports! XD

"_Hello." - _Italian :]

"Hello." - Japanese :]

To prevent any repeating of "Tsukina, Tsuna's grandmother" for more than 10 times, please remember this : **Tsukina Sawada is an OC I originally made specially for this fic**. She has the status of the Vongola Ninth's wife, a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi's grandmother and Sawada Iemitsu's mother.

* * *

After handing the uncountable mass of white envelopes that fell upon Tsuna to Dino, Hibari went back to the apartment flat to get ready. Dino only responded with "He? What are those letters for?", and no more words were spoken.

Tsuna and him have planned to go to the hospital every day, just to make sure that she's okay and to finish the requests faster.

The faster, the better, anyway.

* * *

Tsuna took a deep breathe as he reached out to open the door, which will lead them to Tsukina. He was about to touch the door knob when he heard loud, rough coughs from inside.

Worry went across Tsuna's face as panic, fear, and anxiety caught up to him. He opened the door quickly, and found Tsukina holding her mouth, trying to hold the coughs. She curled into a ball as her arm wrapped around her waist, coughing all the time.

'Damn, must be karma.' Tsukina thought comically.

"Grandma!" Tsuna ran to the aged lady's side. His face looked troubled and worry is obvious in his eyes.

"Oh, Tsuna, you're here." Tsukina smiled kindly as she welcomed the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna kneeled beside the bed, looking up to Tsukina.

"Haha, I'm okay, son." Tsukina smiled as a sweat dropped on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." she smiled softly as she played with the brunette's locks, patting them softly.

"I see..." Tsuna smiled in relief, he was afraid that his grandmother will.... _kick the bucket _soon_, _people say.

"Oh, so Tsuna, are you here to finish the requests?" Tsukina asked quietly.

"Yeah. So, what's the last request, grandma?" Tsuna smiled in response.

"I want to see your engagement rings!" Tsukina clapped her hands as she smiled brightly, one can even wonder about her true health.

* * *

"H-huh?!" Tsuna flinched, his face turning red.

"Yeah! I heard from Nana that you two have already engaged, and I was so happy to hear it. I decided to see it for last," Tsukina added.

"E-engaged?!?" Tsuna's face couldn't be any redder now.

"Uh-huh," Tsukina nodded childishly. "Nana said it was beautiful, and the way she talked made me really interested! Can I see it?"

"Sorry, grandma, but apparently, we left it on the apartment flat, in fear of losing it. We'll be back at night to show you," Hibari cut in, as Tsuna was really shocked and embarrassed. Tsuna turned his head to look at Hibari, who looked undisturbed at all.

"Oh, sure." Tsukina smiled understandingly. She didn't question why they would be back at _night _when they're supposed to only take the rings and go back again. She made up the story, after all.

Yep, Nana didn't say anything about rings. It was Tsukina who made up the whole story, since she wants her.... _plan _to work out.

So far, she saw that her _plan _has worked well. The two are closer day by day, just like the old days – thanks to her requests. There's no way she's stopping now. After the last request, there will be a closing curtain – with a new beginning following short.

* * *

Tsuna walked amongst the Italians with Hibari as he chatted with the older man. Well, it was mostly Tsuna who talked, actually.

It's pretty weird – for a Japanese like him to walk in a busy, Italian street. They were heading to a ring shop – a really, really old one – where Giotto, the Vongola Primo, once bought a ring for his... _partner_. Dino informed them once Tsuna asked for a ring shop. Tsuna couldn't catch the name, though. It was Hibari who took care of it.

While walking, the brunette can _feel _the stares he has been receiving. However, unbeknownst to himself, he was receiving _attracting _stares. True enough, females – even _males – _are staring at him, trying to get the brunette look at their direction.

Hibari just keep his silence, a strange anger building up in him. He led the young Vongola into a shop.

Tsuna looked around as glass cases with gorgeous rings are placed neatly and nicely. Silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, as they glinted with shiny lights.

The shopkeepers are all women, with various kind of hair and faces. There are those who have blonde hair, black, and brown, with variable types of hair. There are the curly ones, straight ones, short ones, and the long ones. Tsuna immediately realized that they were gaping at him.

All of them squealed – and I warn you: it's really loud – when they saw the brunette entered the shop. So what Tsukina said was true! The next heir of Vongola _does _look like the legendary Vongola Primo _and _he has a male partner!

A few days ago, Tsukina contacted the owner of the shop – who is a great acquaintance of her – to inform him about Tsuna's visit. Tsukina doesn't know about when he will go, but one thing for sure; she's damn sure that they will ask Dino about a ring store, and the Buckling Horse will direct them to this shop. It's a well-known shop, after all.

"_Welcome! How can I help you?" _she greeted in Italian enthusiastically, smiling brightly. Tsuna, being the complete Dame-Tsuna, only can catch the 'welcome'.

"_I'm looking for a pair of engagement rings, actually." _Hibari answered in Italian fluently, getting Tsuna to gape at him.

"You can speak Italian!?" the brunette said, completely astounded.

"Hn." Hibari nodded in response as he followed the friendly woman.

"_These are the for the men, and these are for the women. These," _she pointed at some cabinets full of rings, "_are our shop's recommendations." _she smiled.

* * *

When Hibari went to go to the toilet, he left Tsuna alone in the shop as the brunette looked around.

Tsuna was looking around when he spotted a familiar silver-haired man – his loyal Storm Guardian.

"Uh... Gokudera-kun?" he called out hesitantly. The man jumped in surprise, then turned around to face Tsuna.

"H-hello, Tenth! What a coincidence!" Gokudera bowed and smiled cheerfully. He had been under the shadows, following the two since they departed from the apartment flat, but there's no way he's going to tell his dear Tenth that he has been _spying _on them, right?

"Hello too, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled happily. "Why are you in Italy?"

"I went here to re-stock my dynamites, Tenth!" the silver-haired man answered energetically. Of course, he prepared an answer in case he was discovered, especially by the next heir of Vongola.

"Oh, right. So why are you _here_, in a _ring _store of a busy _street_ while you're in Italy tore-stockyour _dynamites?_" Tsuna smiled angelically. For once, he's not an idiot. He never was, actually. It's just that....he hate school subjects. If it's about logics, Tsuna might be the best – thanks to his hyper intuition, a bonus he received aside from his bad grades.

Vongola's bosses had bad grades, too, but when they reached a certain point of their age, it seems that it vanishes to nothing, replaced by other things to think.

Sometimes he couldn't solve some logic things; _especially _about his past, but that's just because he hasn't grown fully yet. There's _something _that stood in the way when he tried to think about it – he had no idea.

"Uh, w-well, I was walking around, and I figured that I should buy something f-for Yamamoto! Yeah!" the Storm Guardian stuttered as he pulled out any reason he could take out from his head.

He regretted his words seconds later. _'Shit, I shouldn't tell _that_ to Tenth! I know he'll figure it out __easily!!' _

It wasn't totally a lie, though; he _does _went out on his own to find a present for the Rain Guardian.

Much to Yamamoto's obliviousness, Gokudera felt... some kind of _weird _feelings, and he figured that buying a present for the cheerful man will probably shove off those thoughts for a while.

In the same time, Gokudera is fully aware that it won't last long.

Ending up the present being a _ring. _Oh well. It's not_ that _bad, anyway.

"I see.." Tsuna seemed to be okay with the answer. The brunette chose not to dig any more details, though. But if Gokudera is buying a _ring _for the Rain Guardian, he figured that Gokudera has some kind of feeling towards the black haired man.

"Wh- Tenth, you're okay with _me _buying a _ring _for that... that _baseball idiot?!_"

"Hm? Why not?"

"N-no, i-it's just... Ah, please forget it, Tenth!" Gokudera pleaded. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Uh...sure," Tsuna smiled.

"So, what are you doing here, Tenth?"

"A-ah. I'm searching for a pair of engagement rings, actually..." Tsuna said thoughtfully, his mind drifting to numerous events that happened recently; _especially _the third request.

_'See, now I'm thinking about _that _kiss again. Dame-Tsuna, stop thinking about it! It was just grandma's request for he to kiss me!' _Tsuna discouraged his own thought, trying to not to think that _the _Cloud Guardian took a liking in him. Even a single bit.

"Oh! How about this one?" Gokudera pointed to a pair of rings, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie. He has been looking out _something _that fits his dear Tenth since the said male admitted that he is looking for a ring.

Tsuna took a good look at the rings.

For the female, the ring was made of a thin band of silver, a few colored diamonds on it. White, yellow, and red diamonds covered it symmetrically, as it shimmered beautifully under the light. Tsuna took a liking in it; in fact, he _loved _it.

For the male, the ring was made of a band of gold, and the design was pretty similar to the female's, only sturdier and tougher. The colors were the same, but arranged differently – even though it kept its symmetrical position.

Tsuna smiled. "It's perfect!" He imagined Hibari wearing the male one, and him wearing the female one. Of course, it made him blush.

"Who is it for, anyway?" Gokudera grinned, curiosity getting to him.

"Hm? Ah, it's for Hibari-san and me," Tsuna smiled casually, when suddenly Hibari appeared behind Tsuna, who slipped his arms around the brunette's waist as if it's what they do _everyday_, and placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

Upon this, the shopkeepers had to strain their voices and close their mouths by hand, so the squeals won't be too high. There's no way they're going to spoil this... _glorious _moment.

They have been a fan of Vongola yaoi (they even published a site for it; each guardian has their own separated pages.. ESPECIALLY Tsuna) for a long, long time, anyway – it was one of the requirements to get the job in the ring shop. How it relates to the job, no one knows. They tried, but their efforts were useless.

* * *

**A/N**: About the grades, it was totally made-up. Don't believe it. I just find it amusing if it _really _wasthat way. Tsuna can't be stupid forever, anyway.

The Proposal is nearing its end -tonfa'd- actually, 2 more chapters to the end. :\ I have a not-so-surprising thing for you guys, though.

I'm so sorry for such a crappy chapter like this. To spend more than 2 weeks for a chapter like this... please forgive me T^T. The stupid English teacher just couldn't stop giving us stupid (yes, they're really really stupid) homework! The words 'EPIC FAIL' are haunting me.

Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, too, since I still have lots to learn. Despite the fact that I lack in both grammar and spelling, please review!

For adjectives and words, I hope they're right, since I did my best not to repeat a word far too much =.= so I went back and forth Thesaurus .com and Google translate. Hehe ^^;

Oh and I decided to dedicate this chapter for Fuuki Inchou Ange, my big sister in . I made her worried because I forgot to reply her message DX I'm really really sorry, Anggi-chan!

I'm publishing this along with her fic, **"History Repeats Itself"**. I hope you'll enjoy them!

Till later,

-racooncity

Edit: Don't be bewildered if you can't imagine the rings; I was hopeless at writing their details. Thanks to Anggi-chan, I was able to get some details out, but still =.= so sorry DX


	8. The Rings of the Last Request, part 2

Chapter 8, "The Rings of the Last Request, part 2"

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR DX I do own posters though. o.o. YAY -tonfa'd-

Pairings : 1827 and 8059.

Original plot by me, the rest planned by me and Black134 (I have no idea how to repay her; she helped me, like, a TRUCKLOAD).

I came to realization that I should stop making long, pointless comments. But, it was stated in _Anne Frank: the diary of a young girl _that talking is a female trait and thus impossible to erase. And as ShioLee said, I am,indeed, hyper. Thus, it's even _harder _to erase. I'll try, though, I swear.

Don't mind me; I'm crazy enough because of that stupid English teacher and his retarded tasks =.= I got to shower him with Styrofoams last friday (you know... the white stuff that is FUN to play with) and well, I got scolded because of it u.u who cares, I got my fun! -tonfa'd-

I also do realize that Hibari is indeed hard to appear in the fic without being OOC-ish, so yeah. T^T

Big thanks to the reviewers (I love your reviews; may it be long or short; they keep me ALIVE) and those silent reviews out there :) Don't think I'm dead when I'm not updating; I'm watching you guys, too! -tonfa'd for being such a stalker-

_No Italian words spoken here, so I guess the legend would be useless o.o._

Tsukina is Tsuna's grandmother here; I thought you knew! -tonfa'd- Okay enough. On with the story!

* * *

"Hey, grandma, we're back!" Tsuna opened the door to find Tsukina, reading a considerably thick book.

"Oh, hi son, welcome back!" Tsukina smiled happily. Her smile dropped when she saw the silver haired man behind Tsuna.

"Do you still remember Gokudera Hayato, my Storm Guardian?" Tsuna's face lightened up.

"Sure. What's with him?"

"He's here to re-stock his dynamites!" the Decimo looked so happy as he pulled the said guardian's arm.

"U-uh, nice to meet you again, Tsukina-sama!" the Smoking Bomb bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you again, too," Tsukina smiled. When Tsuna turned to Hibari, Tsukina glared at Gokudera as the silver haired man sweatdropped in apology.

"So, where's the rings?" Tsukina decided to let that topic for later, and brought up the important one.

"A-aah. Right..." Tsuna blushed as he stepped forward, nearing the aged lady's bed to show the ring on his finger.

Tsukina squealed. Thankfully, it was controlled.

"Ne~ It's so cute!!" She smiled brightly as she inspected it. Tsuna smiled at the reaction, while Hibari only cracked a small smile.

"Oh, right. Tsuna, I need to talk to you," Tsukina looked up to the brunette.

"Huh? S-sure."

"Alone, I mean." Tsukina glanced at the other 2 people in the room. Upon the glance, Gokudera quickly bowed and went out of the room; and Hibari sighed and left the two in the room.

* * *

After the door was shut with a 'click', Tsuna turned his head on the grandmother.

"Sit." she ordered.

"I-is there something wrong, grandma?" Tsuna asked as he sat down on the visitor's chair. He was really nervous, what with the air.

"Well, yes, actually.... " the aged lady sighed, then coughed roughly for a while.

Tsuna's heart was pounding against his chest. He always knew that his act is horrible! Even though there was Hibari that helped him... still, he failed. His grandmother's sigh broke his reverie.

"I wish you two can enjoy the days like you used to," Tsukina smiled, memories of the little Tsuna and little Hibari visiting her mind for the nth time.

"Enjoy the days... like we were used to...?" Tsuna trailed off. He tried to remember; but he couldn't.

"I know you're lying, Tsuna." Tsukina looked at her grandson sadly, coughing rougher than before.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna grew nervous in every second, his mind was going haywire in panic.

"You're not actually dating with Hibari-kun, right?"

Tsuna's heart stopped for a second there. Tsukina just coughed again, longer and rougher this time.

"W-what are you talking about, grandma? O-of course I'm dating him!" Tsuna tried to convince the aged lady.

"No you're not, Tsuna, and you now it." Tsuna was wordless. Then Tsukina motioned him to come near her.

"Tsuna, I just want you to be with the one you love. Be honest to your own feelings, son, it's for your own good," she smiled gently. "I will always support whoever you choose, but please, be honest-"

Suddenly Tsukina coughed so hard that she had to curl up into a ball; the machines' beep sounds were going really frantic and panic-inducing. Tsuna was panicking as he saw blood spots on the white sheet, which came from the aged lady's coughs.

"G-grandma!" Tsuna screamed, stood up quickly and pressed the button to call the doctors immediately. Tears leaked from his eyes and slipped, sights of funerals, his grandmother in a coffin, people in black shirts, sobs, _everything... _

Hibari quickly entered the room as soon as he heard the brunette's scream. Doctors and the medic staffs circled around the bed few minutes later, looking unmistakably busy and trying to calm both Tsukina and themselves.

The medic staff tried to get Tsuna out, so he won't interfere. Tsuna tried to go to the bed side, just to see his grandmother. Hibari grabbed both of the Decimo's arms from the back, blocking him as he tried to get the brunette out of the room.

The Cloud Guardian didn't say anything as Tsuna cried and struggled, trying to break from the Hibari's firm grip restlessly as he tried to reach the door...

"NO!!!!!"

And the door was shut.

* * *

A/N: I suck. O.O. EPIC FAAIIIL DDDDDDX wuah!

One more chapters to go D: Guess, **will it be a happy ending OR a bad ending**? **Will Tsukina die**? **What will happen to Tsuna and Hibari**? Those will be answered in the next chapter... Let's just hope that I can type it out gloriously, amazingly, and -whatever-ly. It's going to be the 'ending', after all :]

Damn it, so short, yet so slow. Only 3 pages (and the last page was because of my long comment)! I fail at grammars, words, adjectives, even the so-called 'climax' part. Please forgive me!

I keep getting angry at myself, how could I make you, who supports me (bleh), wait? DX ohmyGAWD I fail orz;

Please review O.O because this author's life depends on reviews and -of course- 1827 fans. Forgive me for the repetition of adjective/words/vocabulary, since the internet wasn't on when I'm writing this =.= dang. And the batteries for my AlfaLink are used for the AC remote control. OwO.

EDIT: Damn, my brain was at word-loss when I typed them up o.o I was reading DistantCloud's review when suddenly a word "struggled" pop out at me. o.o I was so foolish.

Oh. and you see, as forgetful as I am, I forgot to add a crucial part =.= yes I'm stupid. It's added when Tsuna's talking to Tsukina :\ Black134 promised to smack me (REAL hard) if I wasn't to edit it in 2 days. So here I am.


	9. The End with a New Beginning

**Chapter 9, "The End with a New Beginning"**

Disclaimer: Don't look at me (bleh you _can't_ look at me), I do not own KHR.

I do realize that Hibari is indeed hard to appear in the fic without being OOC-ish, so please bear with me.

SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. I wanted to update earlier, but because I'm too retarded AND silly AND the stupid measles were **blocking **my brain, I couldn't. I planned to update in Saturday, BUT THE UPLOADER DEFINITELY HATES ME. ARGH.

Big thanks to the reviewers (I love your reviews; may it be long or short; they keep me ALIVE) and those silent readers out there :D I LOVE YOU ALL.

"HEY." –talking.

'_HEY.' –_thinking.

Tsukina is Tsuna's grandmother (well she's Ninth's wife…and I'm WAY too confused to determine this is who and that is who in Vongola history, so I'll just make her the _grandmother)_. On with the story!

* * *

Previously…

_The Cloud Guardian didn't say anything as Tsuna cried and struggled, trying to break from the Hibari's firm grip restlessly as he tried to reach the door..._

_"NO!!!!!"_

_And the door was shut._

* * *

Iemitsu was called by the hospital immediately, to take care of the remaining things. Hibari decided to call Dino and go back to _their _apartment flat (Romario ended up driving them back while Dino stayed), because he had a feeling that Tsuna would be better off in a private place, so he can cry as much as he wanted –_just like what he did, years ago._

The ride in the car was simply _depressing. _Romario was quiet –not wanting to disturb the two–, Hibari was looking outside –just so no one can see his expression–, and Tsuna… well, Tsuna was quiet. _Too _quiet.

Hibari unlocked the door, and let Tsuna went in before him. He locked the door as soon as both of them were in.

Tsuna was unexpectedly quiet, and the Cloud Guardian _knows _that something is _wrong. _He kept his indifferent face, though.

He was about to click the lights on when suddenly, quiet sobs were heard from the little brunette as the said brunette leaned on the wall, and slid down to the floor.

* * *

The young Vongola was thinking the whole time.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Tsuna, I just want you to be with the one you love. Be honest to your own feelings, son, it's for your own good," she smiled gently. "I will always support whoever you choose, but please, be honest-"_

_**-Flashback end-**_

What could his grandmother possibly mean? He knew that his act totally sucked, but… his grandmother's words… _it was unexpected._

Tsuna sighed. _'…the one I truly love…' _his thought trailed off. _'…believe it or not, if I were to answer that… I would say that it's Hibari-san.' _He sighed again. '…_but there's no way Hibari-san likes me back. The weak, idiotic herbivore that constantly annoys him? No way.'_

'_He deserves someone a lot better than me.'_ He covered his eyes with his hand as he leaned on the car's seat, silent tears left trails on his face.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was known as the sadistic Head of Discipline Committee. The words 'gentle', 'weak', and 'vulnerable' are not available in his dictionary.

But when the brunette sat in front of him, _obviously _trying to keep his tears in, he had to admit – it was such a weird feeling. Hibari hates those tears and the reasons of why the brunette is _crying. _

The raven haired man sighed as he went into his knees in front of the brunette. He decided to let the lights off. The other male in the room looked up.

The Cloud Guardian surprised the brunette by wrapping his own arms around the smaller teen.

"Shh, let it all out." Hibari mumbled as he stroked Tsuna's back. "I don't mind." He said, _gently_. Tsuna gripped Hibari's shirt.

Wails and sobs were heard from several rooms away that day as Tsuna cried all out. The silver light of the moon went into the room from the huge, uncovered glass windows. It was the only eyewitness of the scene.

_Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Hibari shed some tears that night, too. _

* * *

It was in the morning when the raven haired man woke up. He was leaning on the wall; his arms were around Tsuna, the brunette sleeping soundly on his laps.

He rubbed his grayish blue eyes, as he smiled a little at Tsuna's adorable face. His eyes wandered to Tsuna's fingers, more specifically, to the ring Tsuna wore. Hibari frowned.

Now that Tsukina's gone, he realized that in time, they will go back to Japan, and both of them will continue their lives as if nothing went on between them.

Apparently, he doesn't want that. _No way in six hells._

* * *

_Tsuna opened his eyes to see a younger version of him, sitting on his dad's lap._

"_Dad, dad, is it true that I have a grandmother?" little Tsuna asked enthusiastically._

"_Well, of course, son! She's really nice, that woman." Iemitsu smiled. "Do you want me to tell you more about her?"_

"_Yes!" little Tsuna cheered._

"_Hmm… let's see. Your grandmother has the same hair color as you, and a similar face as you – cute and gentle. She does what she wants, and – oh, right. She's _psychic_." Iemitsu grimaced at the memory of Tsukina guessing who Iemitsu liked, years before Tsuna was born._

"_Eh? P-psychic?"_

"_Yes, psychic. She can see the future, and that time, she saw you, my son." Iemitsu ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Once, after having a so-called 'dream', she immediately called me at the middle of the night, blabbing about a cute, little boy with brown hair like her and a gentle, innocent personality." Tsuna smiled cutely, closing his eyes from the pressure on his head._

"_Wow…" and from that day on, Tsuna admired his grandmother, even though he never did met her until the guardian meeting._

_But Tsuna has long forgotten his admiration when he finally met Tsukina._

* * *

Tsuna woke up; the sunshine went into his eyes. Now he remembered. He used to admire Tsukina when he was young...

The Sky Guardian absentmindedly stroked his fingers, and his eyes widened to not find his ring –the engagement ring– in place. He tried to trace down his memories of the last night.

'_Uh, I broke down and– HIBARI-SAN!' _he realized the arms around him.

"Good morning." Hibari smiled to Tsuna. Yes, _smile, _not _smirk._ Tsuna was stunned as he blushed. It was a _godly _sight, as if Hibari _really did _smile wholeheartedly. How come Hibari never show that blinding smile to anyone, when it was so stunning?!

Then Tsuna remembered about Tsukina's death. His face turned down, sadness creeping into him. His thought was abruptly cut short when Hibari hugged the younger teen tightly.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna blushed.

"I know this is very sudden, but please consider this," Hibari muttered beside Tsuna's ear. "I love you."

He took a deep breath, and then whispered so quietly that Tsuna strained his ear, "…will you marry me?"

Tsuna gasped. _Did _the _**Hibari Kyouya**__ had just _**proposed** _to__** HIM**__?!_

His thought went hundred kilometers per hour. (A/N: simply impossible, but _anything _can be possible in a fanfic ;D )

Tsuna was totally caught off guard. He didn't expect this _at all. _He was even sure that Hibari doesn't like him! '_It was too good to be true!' _he thought.

"A-Are… Are you sure, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, not believing his own ears. "…of course." Hibari simply replied.

Tsuna was silent. "…then, yes." Tsuna answered softly as he blushed heavily. Grayish blue eyes widened, then Hibari smiled as he slipped Tsuna's engagement ring back to its place. The ring hold its true meaning now – as the symbol of eternal love between the two.

But that's not all.

The Cloud Guardian did another thing the Sky Guardian didn't expect.

_Hibari Kyouya kissed Sawada Tsunayoshi._

* * *

**A/N: TOTALLY UNFITTING. OH GOD SO CHEESY**. They were supposed to be sad because of Tsukina's death, damnit! Please don't complain to me about Hibari being SO gentleman (comments are always welcomed, though) because… well, gotta love gentleman!Hibari. Hehhe.

GOODNESS, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!? I FAIL *(&*$(!^&%(*#!) When writing this, I wanted to make this divided into 2 chapters, but…I'd rather not. Haha!

Enjoy the end of The Proposal, minna.

I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT ITALIAN PEOPLE DO WHEN SOMEONE DIES. I tried searching for it in Google (yes I was _that_ idiotic, don't mind me) because I was afraid if they have some kind of special tradition. O.o the Google results didn't state anything special, though.

**Warning: MORE CHEESINESS COMING!**

* * *

It was a dark, sad night; he and Hibari were staying in the funeral home. As long as Tsuna can see, there were only black and white. People were wearing black outfits and beautiful white flowers were everywhere.

Tsuna was hugged by a lot of people and he heard countless of "I'm sorry". He seriously can't think anymore – he couldn't cry, he tried to keep it all in control. He succeeded, except the sad feeling in him pooling up.

Gokudera came, and hugged Tsuna. Scratch that, it was like _squeezing _Tsuna.

When nobody was around anymore (the others were either in the back –getting rid of the tissues– or in the toilet –the women fixing their ruined make-up–) , Tsuna walked toward the black, grand coffin. He placed his hand on the edges of the opened part – so he can feel as if he's talking to his grandmother face to face.

Hibari was watching Tsuna from a bit far away, not letting the brunette once out of his sight.

"Hey, grandma." Tsuna started talking. "How are you?" he smiled gently.

"I hope you're happy up there," the brunette wiped his tears through his smile. "Do you remember your last words, grandma? About being honest with my own feelings?" he closed his eyes in memory. "I realized that I'm really in love with Hibari-san."

Hibari raised his eyebrows. Maybe it's about their last private talk.

"I want to tell you something, grandma." Tsuna gripped the edges of the coffin. "I'm engaged with Hibari-san," he managed to let out the happiest tone he can muster. It sounded so weak, though.

Hibari hugged from behind Tsuna, as Tsuna leaned to the older man. He expected to receive nothing more than the hug, except…

Tsukina suddenly sat up on the bed in the coffin, her face so bright –not the typical dead-looking face that a zombie would have- and her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"**Tsuna, I**** have just**** seen your future!" **

* * *

THE END.

-tonfa'd-

* * *

No, it's not THE END yet. Yes, I'm going to announce that** there **_**will **_**be a sequel IF the readers want it**. Please vote in my profile OR through the lovely button down there named 'review'. I hope you don't mind sparing some minutes appreciating my work… o.o.

If any of the reviewers have voted, please re-vote! I have to re-check my inbox if you didn't re-vote. Sorry for the inconvenience T^T.

About Tsuna and Hibari's history. It's in the sequel, so IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, **PLEASE VOTE!**

**Minimum vote to write the sequel: 5**. Yes, **5. **I don't think it's too hard, though… PLEASE VOTE, NONETHELESS. YOU WON'T REGRET IT.

**I would like to know what you think of The Proposal, too.**

It would be a GREAT honor for me to know what you think about the whole thing! I know, all of these happened around 3 days…it's too fast. My original plan was to make Tsuna lovers with Hibari from the start, that's why it was so short. BUT, changes happened.

HAHAHAHA I JUST REALIZED THAT MARUKO'S GRANDPARENTS ARE CHEESY, TOO.

Sorry, that was unrelated at all. I watched that -old, OLD- anime in Animax and my eyes bulged when I saw the grandparents HAHA.

ANYWAY, SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS. Most of the time, I found some wrong spellings. BUT, I think the system hates me. It doesn't want to save the edit I did. Sorry.

Ohh, right. About the countries (I totally forgot about it, pardon me). Black134 decided to pick Netherlands (suggested by my twin sister, FuukiInchouAnge), because I was too stressed to pick out one. I promise, I'll try my best to make it up to you all who has voted!


	10. SEQUEL!

Heyy, minna!

I thought I should tell all of you that **I've published The Proposal's sequel** :)

The title is **The Proposal: New Life** :D I know, not creative at all *sulks on a random corner*

the URL link : http: // www. fanfiction .net/ s/5964775/1/The_Proposal_New_Life (get rid of the spaces)

Pardon me for all future grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and others that go in the literature section.

** Comments and suggestions are welcomed. If you want to request for a scene or something, fire away! Don't let yourself wonder about it forever.**

I think I've wrote this many times, but still… -.- one more time won't hurt, right?

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes in this fic!**

I hope you all will enjoy the sequel! :]


End file.
